ATADA POR NAVIDAD
by thetigger
Summary: Touya Kinomoto nunca había pensado dos veces sobre compartir a sus mujeres con su mejor amigo, hasta que Touya toca a Tomy. Ella revuelve algo en su interior. Pero es demasiado tarde para detener la decadente noche abriéndose. Es la nueva historia espero les guste, es un trió entre Touya-Tomoyo-Eriol, si no les gustan estas historias absténganse de leer.
1. argumento

**Esta es la nueva historia que voy adaptar por navidad, ya sé que falta tiempo pero es mejor tener listos los regalos, ya saben esta historia no es mía es de MACKENZIE McKADE,****y la novela se llama ****Atada por Navidad, la adaptare como siempre con mis personajes favoritos de Sakura Card Captor esto es un Touya-Tomoyo, la historia es muy subida de color así que chicas impresionables no lean la historia, nos leemos al final.**

**ARGUMENTO:**

_Una invitación muy caliente para dejarla pasar… _

**Tomoyo Daidouji **se encuentra a sí misma atada durante las vacaciones, literalmente. No por uno, sino por dos magníficos hombres, un poderoso ejecutivo y un sexy vaquero.

Tomy esperaba pasar las Navidades sola, no en los brazos de su nuevo jefe después de la fiesta de la oficina. Su atracción es lo suficientemente caliente para derretir hielo, y sus traviesas propuestas la fascinan. Lo que él le está ofreciendo es sobre lo que ella ha fantaseado.

Para su sorpresa, la noche no sólo implica bufandas de seda y un juego de esposas, sino a un alto vaquero oscuro.

**Touya Kinomoto** nunca había pensado dos veces sobre compartir a sus mujeres con su mejor amigo, hasta que Touya toca a Tomy. Ella revuelve algo en su interior. Pero es demasiado tarde para detener la decadente noche abriéndose.

Lo que comienza como sexo caliente con una caliente, dispuesta mujer se convierte en algo más. Después de esa noche, Touya sabe que él nunca estará satisfecho con sólo una probada.

¿Podía su fantasía conducir a algo duradero, o seria sólo una noche de placer?

**Notas: como ven va a ser muuuuuy ardiente espero que les guste, el trio será con Eriol, ya que más o menos son a mí ver muy parecidos, hay aja, bueno me gustan para el trio con Tomoyo, o ¿Qué les parece la idea?, ya saben dejen review, se despide está loca gatita****.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Esta es la nueva historia que voy adaptar por navidad, ya sé que falta tiempo pero es mejor tener listos los regalos, ya saben esta historia no es mía es de MACKENZIE McKADE,****y la novela se llama ****Atada por Navidad, la adaptare como siempre con mis personajes favoritos de Sakura Card Captor esto es un Touya-Tomoyo, la historia es muy subida de color así que chicas impresionables no lean la historia.**

**CAPÍTULO 01**

Tomoyo Daidouji parpadeó con fuerza. El propietario de la revista _Sábanas de Seda_ no sólo se limitó a preguntar lo buena que era en la puesto de diseño.

_¿Lo hizo?_

Por supuesto, las carcajadas de la multitud y la música no ayudaban a su audición. Los empleados de Sábanas de Seda celebraban la Navidad en el Hyatt Regency, del rancho Gainey, en Scottsdale. Touya Kinomoto había reservado el salón de baile, donde se servía una comida de cuatro platos, y había contratado una orquesta y una barra de bar a servicio completo para entretener a su personal. Eran una multitud ruidosa, comiendo, bebiendo y bailando a cargo de la empresa.

El hombre en cuestión se inclinó casualmente contra la barra al lado de donde Tomoyo estaba sentada en un taburete. Un rizo de ébano caía sobre la amplia frente de Touya, dándole ese look sexy de chico malo. Irradiaba calor sexual.

_Maldita sea. Eres guapo._

Ella respiró hondo y retuvo el aliento, tratando de contener su respuesta inmediata. Infiernos, sí, soy buena en el puesto de diseño y estaría encantada de mostrártelo. Pero su colonia amaderada estaba haciendo estragos en sus sentidos. Apretó su mandíbula para evitar que las palabras se derramasen de su boca.

El camarero empujó otro Cosmopolitan frente a ella, pero lo ignoró. ¿Estaba insinuándose su nuevo jefe o se lo estaba imaginando?

Quizás Tomy solamente oyó lo que quería oír… una invitación a su cama.

Alejó mentalmente el pensamiento, recordando las palabras de su padre cada vez más contundentes, "mojar la pluma en la tinta de la empresa nunca es sabio, Tomoyo. Mantén las piernas cruzadas y la mente en los negocios".

No había sido el tipo de niña que escuchaba los consejos de su padre, así que, ¿por qué empezar ahora?

Faltaban dos días para Navidad, y estaba desesperada.

La idea de pasar la Navidad sola con su gato atigrado, Kitty, no era su idea de un buen momento. Su madre y su padre estaban de vacaciones tostándose en el sol de Hawái, mientras que sus dos hermanos habían decidido ir a esquiar a Colorado, eso sonaba más divertido que pasar la Navidad con su hermana mayor en el desierto de Arizona.

Pestañas oscuras marcaban los sensuales ojos chocolate de Touya Kinomoto. Él arqueó una ceja, recordándole que le había hecho esa pregunta… sobre ser buena en el puesto de diseño.

Luchando por mantener un semblante tranquilo y borrar los atrevidos pensamientos que se arremolinaban en su cabeza, intentó una modesta sonrisa que no acababa de sentirse bien.

La verdad era que el jefe la tenía mal. Desde la primera vez que entró en la sala de juntas y le tomó la mano en la suya, cayó inmediatamente dentro de la lujuria, atrapada en un estado de desesperada intoxicación.

Las pequeñas luces azules navideñas que adornaban los pasamanos de cobre encima de la barra no ayudaban. Los suaves y eróticos tonos añadidos a su apetito sexual le apretaron los pezones cuando se frotaron contra el ceñido vestido negro de noche que llevaba.

Con un lento deslizamiento, cruzó una pierna sobre la otra. El dobladillo de su vestido se subió para mostrar un atisbo de su liguero negro que sujetaba sus medias hasta el muslo.

La mirada de él acarició sus piernas, minuciosamente.

¡Vaya! El calor en el cuerpo de Tomy estalló en una bola de fuego. Se resistió a demostrar su satisfacción femenina, pensando que era prudente asegurarse que había entendido sus demandas no verbales correctamente.

— ¿Perdóneme? ¿Podría repetirlo? —preguntó despreocupadamente.

Con una espléndida sonrisa para caerse muerta, él la estudió. El deseo humedeció sus bragas. Sus hoyuelos eran demasiado como para resistirse. Pero era el fuego cociéndose a fuego lento en sus ojos lo que la puso en combustión.

Tomy deseaba a este hombre. Que se jodieran las consecuencias.

Encontraría otro trabajo en un latido del corazón, pero nunca a otro hombre que hiciese estallar sus terminaciones nerviosas con una sensación al rojo vivo.

Él se acercó un poco más mientras el ruido de la sala se incrementaba.

— ¿Cómo eres de buena con los diseños, el arte y la disposición de los textos?

¡Maldita sea! Quería hablar de negocios.

Por un momento la inundó la decepción, hasta que su mirada acarició sus pechos, haciendo que sus pezones se endureciesen, convirtiéndose en picos de dolor. Aquella expresión de "ven aquí nena" masculina y sexy la hizo pensar en cuerpos calientes y sudorosos enredados en sábanas de seda.

Ella levantó su copa de Martini, tratando de mantener el contacto visual y una apariencia afable, cuando lo que realmente quería hacer era desnudarlo. Despojarlo lentamente de ese traje gris claro de Armani enfundando su firme físico, antes de probar cada centímetro de su cuerpo. En su lugar levantó su vaso más arriba y se atiborró con la pajita hasta la nariz.

Joder.

El calor avanzó lentamente a través de su cara. La conversación se aproximaba a un momento asesino. Ella esperó su risa, pero en cambio él se acercó.

Tan discretamente cómo fue posible, ella giró el vaso y bebió un sorbo de su Cosmopolitan. El sabor ácido del zumo de arándanos y el limón tocó sus labios, mojando su garganta seca.

— ¿Diseños? —Se aclaró la garganta—. Soy la mejor. —Él dio otro paso adelante. Su creciente excitación le hizo bajar la voz cuando habló de nuevo—. Es por lo que me contrató, señor Kinomoto.

Él dejó su botella de cerveza casi vacía sobre la barra. La botella se tambaleó y cayó a un lado. Era cierto. La revista había enviado a un cazatalentos tras otro en su intento para seducirla de su competidor. Con la última oferta de trabajo que le hicieron consiguió un acuerdo. Touya Kinomoto estaba pagando la nariz por su experiencia.

Él alcanzó una servilleta y rozó suavemente su mano. Esto provocó unas sensaciones primarias en su brazo.

—Touya —le dijo sosteniéndole la mirada, y haciendo chocar intencionadamente su mano una vez más, antes de limpiar la cerveza derramada.

El olor de su colonia, terrosa y caliente, la envolvió sutilmente con su cercanía. Su lengua hizo un lento camino a través de sus labios secos. Ella levantó una ceja.

Los ojos del hombre se dilataron.

—Mi nombre es Touya... ―La mirada de ella se centró en sus deliciosos labios cuando se movieron. Maldita sea, quería tocarlos con los suyos, sentir su suavidad contra los de ella.

—…Tomy —concluyó con una nota de calor y promesas.

_Oh, sí. Él estaba interesado._

Una noche con el Rey de las Revistas Sexys sería su regalo de Navidad. No podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuese sentir su cuerpo desnudo apretándose junto al suyo. La idea de su polla entrando en su coño y empujando hasta el fondo casi le hizo gemir en voz alta.

Sin duda esto la dejó mojada y deseosa.

Sus pensamientos fueron arrancados cuando el Principal Redactor, Takashi Yamazaki dijo:

—Infierno de fiesta, jefe.

Touya dio un paso atrás y aceptó la mano tendida de Takashi y la sacudió.

—Me alegro de que te estés divirtiendo.

El hombre levantó su cerveza en el aire y se echó a reír.

—Claro. ¡Eh!, quería hablar con usted acerca de la cuenta de Krueger.

—Nada de negocios esta noche. Tomy y yo nos dirigíamos hacia la pista de baile.

La sorpresa hizo que sus ojos se ensanchasen, la sustituyó rápidamente por una suave sonrisa de anticipación. Un baile lento acababa de empezar. En cuestión de segundos estaría en sus brazos.

Le ofreció su mano y ella colocó la suya encima. La sola idea de tocarlo le hizo un nudo de deseo en el estómago. Por un momento se sintió atrapada en su mirada, y a continuación, de una manera extraña, él puso una pequeña distancia entre ellos dando un paso hacia atrás. Entonces ella miró hacia la sala. Parecía que todos los ojos estaban fijos en ellos.

Los rumores volarían al final de la noche. Y probablemente tendrían razón si ella tuviese algo que ver en la forma en la que esta noche terminara.

Su mano derecha se asió de la izquierda de él y él puso la otra mano firmemente en la parte baja de su espalda, haciendo saltar fuegos artificiales en su cabeza. Esa área en particular siempre había sido una zona erógena para ella. Con la presión más leve, la dirigió a través de la pista.

La abrazó, pero no demasiado cerca para aquellos ojos interesados que los seguían mientras bailaban. En uno de los giros sus cuerpos se apretaron sólo durante un instante, alejándose luego rápidamente.

Ella quería más tropiezos y roces, preferentemente solos y sin ropa.

Era un pensamiento ridículo, pero se sentía bien en sus brazos. ¿Quién era este hombre al que estaba dispuesta a darle el control? Él se movía con tanta habilidad. A donde sea que vaya, ella lo seguiría.

—¿Estás bien con esto? —le preguntó, atrayendo su mirada a la suya.

_¿Eh? ¿Qué le estaba diciendo?_

—¿Con qué?

—Con el hecho que todos los de la empresa nos están mirando, preguntándose si te llevaré a casa esta noche. —Su voz tenía un tono sexy y misterioso que se deslizó sobre su piel como la seda.

La emoción corría por sus venas.

—Déjales hablar. —Ella le dirigió una tímida sonrisa.

El presionó su mano en su pequeño y firme trasero. Atrayéndola con fuerza contra él, pecho con pecho, caderas con caderas. Su rodilla se deslizó entre sus muslos cuando giraron en torno a la música.

Se sintió mareada cuando él puso una distancia más apropiada entre ellos. Su mente y su cuerpo le daban vueltas, y no era debido a las dos copas que se había tomado. El hombre la embriagaba.

—¿Deberíamos darles algo real de qué hablar? —Se detuvo un momento, antes de preguntar—. Ven a casa conmigo esta noche, Tomy.

Ella se saltó un paso. Su mente y su corazón le iban a estallar. Esta vez sabía que lo había escuchado correctamente. Esta noche se perdería en los brazos de un caliente directivo.

_Feliz Navidad, Tomy._

Touya se sintió sobre el filo de la navaja en su anticipación. Esta mujer le volvía loco como ninguna. Él nunca había confraternizado con sus empleados, y ahora le había hecho una proposición.

Este no era un movimiento sabio.

Tenía todos los ingredientes para un desastre. Hasta que ella dijo recatadamente:

—Me gustaría. —Sus párpados se deslizaron a media asta mientras lo miraba a través de sus pestañas empalmadas. El deseo parpadeó en sus profundidades azules.

Su polla saltó a la vida, hinchándose contra el vientre de ella. Las uñas se clavaban en sus hombros. La sintió inhalar y el temblor que le siguió. No podía esperar para quitarle aquel pequeño vestido negro, arrancar el broche de sus ligas y besar cada centímetro de su piel satinada.

A medida que giraban, su mejilla se encontró con la suya. Mejilla con mejilla, inhaló su ligero perfume, dulce con un toque de cítricos.

—No podemos irnos de inmediato —susurró él—. Tengo que guardar las formas por al menos una hora más. Mezclarme. ¿Te parece bien?

—Entiendo —murmuró, deslizándose seductoramente contra su bulto por lo que éste se puso aún más grande.

El lanzó un suave gemido.

—Nena, no hagas eso a menos que quieras que te tome aquí en la pista de baile.

Su risa era encantadoramente brillante. Le tomó el pelo una vez más, moviendo sus caderas contra él.

—Bruja —murmuró juguetonamente—. ¿Quieres una audiencia?

Sus ojos se iluminaron.

—No —dijo, pero su lenguaje corporal decía una cosa diferente, mientras se rozaba contra él una vez más.

¡Oh, sí! Sin duda ella sería una gata en la cama. Incluso podría ser capaz de poner en práctica a algunos de sus juguetes y otras cosas con las que él disfrutaba. Como atarla a su cama, o tal vez, un pequeño azote y juegos con cadenas. Tenía toda la noche para descubrir qué excitaba a Tomoyo Daidouji.

El pensamiento envió un torrente de sangre llenando sus pelotas con un dolor pulsante. No podía esperar para estar a solas con ella. Un problema más inmediato era cómo lidiar con su furiosa erección.

Muy despacio, la guió hacia la dirección de los baños. Después de que la música terminara, él haría su escape, aliviaría sus emergentes hormonas. Entonces alternaría con sus empleados, hasta que fuese la hora de marcharse.

La canción llegó a su fin. Le apretó la mano gentilmente.

—Discúlpame un minuto.

Odiaba dejarla sola, pero sabía que no duraría mucho tiempo… no es su estado de excitación. Se deslizó rápidamente hacia el cartel que señalaba los baños. Cuando empujó la puerta agradeció que no hubiera nadie cerca. Sin tardanza caminó tranquilamente dentro del cubículo y cerró la puerta.

El material de sus pantalones estaba estrechamente tenso sobre sus caderas. No podía estar toda la noche en esa condición, y eso sin mencionar lo embarazoso que sería si se corriese antes de complacer a Tomy.

Con manos temblorosas, deslizó la cremallera hacia abajo y liberó su polla. Esta saltó hacia delante, ávida de atención. Soltó el aliento que estaba conteniendo y envolvió sus dedos alrededor de su eje. Con lentos y rítmicos bombeos desde la base hasta la punta, pensó en Tomy, recordando sus pezones hinchados presionando contra su vestido ceñido. ¿Cómo se sentirían esos pezones y sabrían en su boca?

No creyó que fuera posible, pero su polla creció más firme, sus pelotas se acercaron a su cuerpo. Un leve cosquilleo le hizo apretar el agarre y aumentar el ritmo.

Más duro y más rápido, empujó sus caderas hacia delante impulsando su congestionada polla a través de sus dedos. Apoyó la mano libre contra la pared y echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras el fuego lamía su sensible órgano.

¡Joder! Eso se sentía bien. Nada en comparación a como se sentiría cuando Tomy se pusiera de rodillas, su hermosa boca chupando su polla, la caricia de su lengua, el calor y la humedad de su húmeda caverna.

De repente su clímax lo golpeó, meciéndolo sobre sus talones. Un temblor lo sacudió cuando se forzó a permanecer en silencio y en posición vertical. Con movimientos inestables, siguió bombeando con su mano, arriba y abajo, hasta que todo su semen se derramó dentro del inodoro.

Con el corazón palpitante y sin aliento, se sacudió y se acomodó de nuevo sus pantalones. Con movimientos cortos y rápidos se acomodó la camisa dentro de los pantalones. La puerta crujió y fuertes pisadas sonaron a través del suelo. Cerró la cremallera en su lugar, tiró de la cadena y abrió la puerta dirigiéndose hacia el lavabo.

Takashi sonrió abiertamente sobre su hombro, mientras se aliviaba en uno de los urinarios de la pared.

— ¿Disfrutando de ti mismo, jefe?

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó Touya, metiendo las manos bajo el grifo automático y activando el agua.

— ¿La fiesta? ¿Te lo estás pasando bien? —La sonrisa en la cara de Takashi era fácil de leer. No era de la fiesta de lo que hablaba, era de una mujer en particular.

Touya sacó una toalla de papel del soporte, secó sus manos y la lanzó a la papelera.

—Claro. Espero que tú también. —Estaba a mitad de camino hacia la puerta cuando Takashi volvió a hablar, pero Touya no le hizo caso.

El olor a alcohol se elevó en el aire junto a una serie de perfumes y colonias. La risa llenaba el aire y la orquesta comenzó otra melodía lenta. Exploró la muchedumbre encontrando inmediatamente a Tomy hablando con Yoshiyuki, un redactor colega y el chismoso del grupo. Yoshiyuki estaba animado, moviendo sus manos mientras hablaban. Su mirada se lanzó de él a Tomy, como buscando signos de que eran pareja.

Naoko Yamagizawa, su secretaria durante los tres últimos años pasó por delante, dándole un suave movimiento de cabeza. Tiró a la mujer mayor a sus brazos. —Naoko, ¿qué dices si te llevo a dar una vuelta por la pista de baile?

Ella le dio un golpecito en el pecho. Un rubor encantador se irradió a través de su cara arrugada.

— ¿Qué diablos se ha metido dentro de ti esta noche?

Era cierto. Se sentía feliz y entusiasmado con la perspectiva de su noche con Tomy. Su pene volvió a la vida y se agitó de nuevo, y pensó que era prudente volver a centrar su atención en otra parte.

—Espíritu de Navidad. —La tomó de la mano y la llevó a la pista. Le dio una vuelta antes de tirar de ella hacia sus brazos.

La primera cosa que notó fue la manera diferente que sentía a Naoko de Tomy en sus brazos. Tomy se había sentido bien, una extensión de su cuerpo. Lo segundo era que el perfume almizclado que llevaba Naoko le hacía cosquillas en su nariz. El de Tomy le acariciaba con la mano del deseo.

La mujer mayor se movía entre sus brazos fácilmente. Sus ojos negros brillaban con una expresión soñadora que los llenaba de humedad. ¿Pensaba en su esposo, fallecido hacía varios años? ¿Había disfrutado mucho bailando como lo hizo la madre de Touya?

Touya sabía que en las relaciones románticas consolidadas, particularmente el baile, moría en los hombres con el tiempo, pero no en las mujeres. Él podía hacer que su madre sonriera en cualquier momento bailando con ella alrededor de la cocina.

Lástima que no iría a casa para Navidad. Su hogar estaba en Manhattan. Una cosa era que se perdiese este año la nieve, pero la falta del pastel de calabaza de su madre era una tragedia. Y luego estaba el primer hijo de su hermano, un niño.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Naoko preguntó:

— ¿Cómo es que estás perdiendo el tiempo con esta anciana en lugar de con esa cosita linda con la que estabas bailando antes?

El la besó suavemente en la mejilla.

—Porque nadie puede compararse contigo, Naoko. ¿Dónde aprendiste a bailar así?

Su rostro se iluminó cuando la hizo girar hacia atrás.

—Kamui me enseñó. Solíamos ir a bailar cada fin de semana. Bueno, hasta que sus rodillas se estropearon. Artritis. —Ella se quedó en silencio.

Las fiestas eran algo muy duro para las personas que habían perdido a sus seres queridos y estaban solos.

El baile terminó, y él llevó a Naoko fuera de la pista.

Ella se giró hacia él.

—Gracias, Touya. —El agradecimiento brillaba en sus ojos húmedos—. Ya me marcho.

— ¿Tan temprano?

—No veo bien de noche. —Ella le dio un fuerte abrazo—. Feliz Navidad. Nos vemos el próximo año.

La vio recoger su suéter y salir, antes de dirigirse a la barra y pedir una copa de Chivas Regal. Posó el cristal frío sobre los labios y bebió un sorbo. El whisky era suave, el calor bienvenido.

— ¿Tiene un bolígrafo? —le preguntó al camarero. Sin decir una palabra, el hombre alto de detrás de la barra sacó uno de debajo del mostrador y lo puso delante de Touya. Sacó una de sus tarjetas de visita del bolsillo de su chaqueta y anotó rápidamente su número de móvil. Puso el bolígrafo encima de la barra, deslizando la tarjeta en su bolsillo, antes de terminar su copa.

Habló con una cuantas personas más a lo largo de la noche, bailó un par de veces, hasta una vez más con Tomy, haciendo planes para la noche. Antes de despedirse presionó su tarjeta de visita en la palma de su mano.

—Saldré primero —susurró—. Dame diez o quince minutos, y luego llámame. Nos reuniremos abajo en la calle y luego puedes seguirme a casa. No está muy lejos de aquí.

Ella pareció vacilar un poco, pero al final dijo:

—Está bien.

La dejó y se dirigió hacia el escenario, subiendo las escaleras. La fiesta había sido programada de seis a once. Ahora eran las diez y media.

— ¿Le importaría si hiciera un anuncio? —Le preguntó al líder de la orquesta.

—Claro —El hombre le dio el micrófono.

—Espero que todo el mundo lo esté pasando bien. —La voz de Touya se hizo eco a través de los altavoces. Sus palabras fueron recibidas con un rugido de aplausos—. Quiero agradecerles a todos este año de éxitos. La barra estará abierta otra media hora más. Pero yo tengo que marcharme porque tengo visitas que están llegando mañana.

Bueno, mierda. Las palabras le salieron de forma automática, ya que era cierto. Su viejo amigo de Texas debía llegar mañana y casi lo había olvidado, ya que estaba hechizado con Tomy.

Entonces una sonrisa asomó en su rostro. Había compartido muchas mujeres con Eriol.

Tal vez…

—Feliz Navidad —gritó a la multitud. Al bajar del escenario, se preguntó si Tomy estaría interesada en un trío. Eso sería después de saciarse esa noche de su pequeño ángel pelinegro.

**Notas: y esto tan solo empieza, espero les guste la historia es corta pero linda y muuuuuy caliente, ya saben dejen review se despide está loca gatita****.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Esta es la nueva historia que voy adaptar por navidad, ya sé que falta tiempo pero es mejor tener listos los regalos, ya saben esta historia no es mía es de MACKENZIE McKADE,****y la novela se llama ****Atada por Navidad, la adaptare como siempre con mis personajes favoritos de Sakura Card Captor esto es un Touya-Tomoyo, la historia es muy subida de color así que chicas impresionables no lean la historia.**

**CAPÍTULO 02**

En el momento en que Tomy se deslizó detrás del Hummer plateado de Touya para seguirlo dentro de la cerrada comunidad de Gainey Ranch, ella tuvo una segunda duda sobre su decisión de una noche de puro sexo con su jefe. Frente a ellos se alzaba un rancho de una planta que tenía que valer por lo menos dos millones de dólares.

Sólo la elegante verja de hierro forjado que se abrió automáticamente le hizo admitir que su nivel de ansiedad había alcanzado un nuevo punto.

¿Qué diablos había estado pensando, aceptando en pasar una noche con su jefe? Podía despertarse en la mañana sin un trabajo.

Él tomó el camino circular de la entrada y se detuvo. Ella estacionó detrás de él, dejando que el motor de su Honda Accord permaneciera encendido. Cuando él salió de su coche, se acercó al lado del de ella y golpeó la ventana, ella apagó el motor y tomó su bolso.

—¿Touya? ―Antes de que pudiera explicar por qué esta situación podría ser un grave error, él abrió la puerta y la tiró dentro de sus brazos. Su cartera se deslizó de su hombro y cogió la correa con la mano.

Con sólo un toque… una mirada… él borró todas las dudas e inseguridades. Ahuecó su cabeza y la miró a los ojos con mucha intensidad. Su expresión le erizó la piel, dándole la sensación de que estaba a punto de ser besaba como nunca antes lo había sido.

—Shhh... ―le susurró.

Con un suave toque aplanó su boca sobre la de ella, succionando primero su labio superior y luego el de abajo, antes de abrirlos para deslizarse en el interior. Lánguidamente, le acarició la boca de lado a lado, parpadeando con su lengua contra la suya. Ella respondió del mismo modo, saboreando whisky y menta. El empujó con más firmeza contra su lengua, inclinando la cabeza para profundizar el beso y sus lenguas se batieron a duelo.

Ella curvó los dedos en la parte superior de las mangas de su chaqueta mientras se aferraba a él, perdida en un valle de sensaciones. Excitante y poderoso, su beso era como una droga.

Ella quería más.

—Suave. Preciosa, ―gruñó él, moviendo los labios ligeramente a través de los de ella.

El aire nocturno era fresco. Una suave brisa agitaba los árboles verdes que llenaban el paisaje, junto con un cactus saguaro o dos. Un mar de gravilla rosada apuntaba una línea de luces a lo largo del pasillo junto a la acera que conducía a la puerta principal.

Fuertes manos le acariciaron el cuello con un suave toque antes de que él rompiera la caricia y sus labios siguieran el camino de sus manos. Las yemas de los dedos pasaron rápidamente por encima de su clavícula, arrastrando el escote de su vestido hacia abajo para exponer más piel. Su lengua le siguió, sumergiéndose en el área ahuecada y moviéndose hacia abajo para colocar pequeños besos en la parte superior de la hinchazón de su pecho.

—Oh, Dios mío. ―Las palabras se le escaparon de la boca mientras tiraba hacia atrás la cabeza.

El no se detuvo allí. En su lugar, procedió a dedicarse a su escote con húmedos y calientes besos que hicieron que sus pechos se hincharan por la necesidad, sus pezones gritando por ser lo próximo en su línea de atención.

El área entre los muslos de Tomy estaba mojada y lista. Ella lo necesitaba en su interior ahora. Pero él se tomó su tiempo lamiendo y mordisqueando su piel, torturándola con caricias lentas y largas.

—Touya, tus vecinos. ―Sólo la idea de tener una audiencia la puso caliente.

Sin soltarla, él la guió hasta la puerta, metiendo la mano en el bolsillo extrajo sus llaves, abrió la puerta y la hizo pasar. Tan pronto como se oyó el ruido de la puerta cerrándose, ella estaba de vuelta en sus brazos.

Dentro de su caliente frenesí, ella apenas se dio cuenta de que permanecían en el vestíbulo de entrada que se abría hacia una amplia sala de estar, dónde había un enorme árbol de Navidad decorado, que tenía por lo menos tres metros de altura. El resplandor de las luces de Navidad centelleando rebotaba en las paredes blancas y en los pisos de mármol. Un pasillo conducía a ambos extremos de la habitación. Todo lo demás fue un borrón cuando él la besó de nuevo.

Cuando sus manos le tocaron los muslos, ella sintió su vestido levantándose y su cartera se deslizó de sus dedos, cayendo al suelo.

—Touya, por favor. ―El aire frío se arremolinaba a través de sus piernas, acariciando la humedad de su excitación. Ella soltó el aliento que estaba conteniendo sabiendo que estaba un paso más cerca de hacer que su sueño se hiciera realidad, hacer el amor toda la noche con Touya Kinomoto.

Qué diablos te pasa, Tomy? Ella no era por lo general tan agresiva pero algo acerca de este hombre le daba ganas de romperle la ropa, empujarlo al suelo y follarlo hasta que su cerebro no pensara.

—¿Qué? ―preguntó él mientras su lengua se deslizaba más allá de su sostén cada vez más cerca del pezón.

—Te necesito en mi interior. ―Ella liberó el apretado agarre que tenía sobre su chaqueta y comenzó a empujarla por sus hombros. Su plan no había sido bien pensado, porque para lograr desvestirlo, él tuvo que dejar de tocarla y eso era simplemente inaceptable.

Un grito de frustración salió de sus pulmones.

Él se rió entre dientes suavemente, sin intentar apresurar su seducción mientras su chaqueta caía al suelo de mármol.

La excitación se deslizó por su columna vertebral. Ella quería que él terminara lo que había empezado… desnudarla. Sabía que iba a ser provocativo sentir sus manos deslizándose por su cuerpo, quitándole el vestido.

—Vestido. Quítalo. ―Su pedido salió sin aliento por la anticipación.

Dolorosamente lento, él empujó el sedoso material hacia arriba de sus muslos, pasando por la cintura y luego sobre su cabeza.

Ella se dio cuenta que no había notado el gran espejo que colgaba en la pared del vestíbulo hasta que su reflejo apareció en él. Estaba parada delante de Touya con un sujetador negro sin tirantes, tacones de siete centímetros, medias negras de nylon altas hasta el muslo, un liguero, una tanga de encaje y una mirada de pura lujuria en su rostro.

Él dio un paso atrás y la apreciación masculina la inundó de pies a cabeza.

—Dios mío, eres hermosa. ―Con un movimiento de su mano él lanzó el vestido sobre la mesa debajo del espejo. Mientras se acercaba, sus ojos se oscurecieron por el deseo.

Una vez más se encontró encerrada en sus brazos, otro beso maravilloso fue colocado sobre sus labios.

_¡Pum! ¡Pum! ¡Pum! _

La puerta se sacudió con unos golpes que la sorprendieron y alejaron de sus brazos. Con su corazón acelerado ella trató de estabilizar la respiración.

—¿Qué demonios? ―Touya gruñó mirando sobre su hombro—. Es casi medianoche. ―Llegó a la puerta mientras Tomy se cubría con su vestido.

Pero no tuvo tiempo de ponérselo antes de que la puerta se abriera de la mano de Touya y el más guapo vaquero entrara. Tomy se preguntó si el hombre vestido con ajustados pantalones de mezclilla, camisa vaquera y botas era otro regalo de Navidad para su disfrute.

_¡Ñam-ñam! _

En el momento en que él la vio, con el vestido apretado contra su pecho, una gran sonrisa tejana inclinó su boca. Lanzó un silbido, y luego tocó el borde de su Stetson negro.

—Señora. ―Tenía la mirada puesta en ella, puso su bolsa de lona en el piso antes de decir, —Buenas noches, Touya.

—Llegas temprano. ―La voz de Touya sonaba un poco ronca mientras cerraba la puerta.

El vaquero le echó otro vistazo a Tomy, comenzando por sus pies y subiendo por su cuerpo.

—No, compañero, parece como que llegué justo a tiempo. ―Su acento sureño era como el chocolate caliente en una fría mañana.

Mientras Touya era oscuro y sofisticado, este hombre era sutil y resistente. Pelo Negro azulado, bigote y barba bien acicalados alrededor de su boca, era la imagen del salvaje oeste. Todo lo que necesitaba eran zahones, espuelas y un revólver de seis tiros.

_¡Arre! _

Por un momento ella se preguntó lo que él le haría con esos bigotes. ¿Podría ese vello facial hacerle cosquillas contra los muslos? Con ese perverso pensamiento, sus pezones se endurecieron y se humedeció más entre sus muslos.

—Tomy Daidouji, él es Eriol Hiragizawa, quién solía ser mi mejor amigo. ―Touya se pasó los dedos por su cabello ondulado. La miró y ella pudo ver una disculpa en sus ojos.

Eriol levantó la mano. Cuando ella se estiró para estrechar su mano callosa perdió el agarre sobre su vestido y éste flotó al suelo. La vergüenza estalló en su cara mientras los grandes ojos marrones de él se oscurecieron y la acarició con su caliente mirada.

Su ancho pecho se hinchó con una respiración.

—Has estado esperando por mí, Kinomoto. ¿Está esta potranca ensillada para dos jinetes?

_¿Potranca? ¿Dos jinetes? _

_¡Mierda! ¿El hombre hablaba de un ménage? _

Touya sacudió la cabeza.

—Lo siento, Tomy. Este patán es del sur…. muy abajo del sur. Sus modales son un poco anticuados.

—Nunca te molestó compartir antes, ―se quejó Eriol quitándose el sombrero. Se pasó los dedos por el pelo, luego lo puso firmemente de nuevo sobre su cabeza.

La mirada de ella voló de Eriol a Touya.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en el rostro de Touya mientras se encogía de hombros.

—¿Qué puedo decir? Eriol y yo hemos sido amigos durante mucho tiempo… compartimos todo.

Así que Touya Kinomoto era un chico malo. El pensamiento envió escalofríos de placer a través de sus venas. Su más profunda y oscura fantasía era un _ménage_, intercalada entre dos hombres haciendo el amor con ella. Touya hacía a su cuerpo cantar. ¿Qué le haría hacer el vaquero?

—Bueno, cariño, ¿qué dices? ¿Estás dispuesta a darnos una cabalgata a ambos? ―La voz de Eriol se volvió ronca. Sus botas hacían clic contra el mármol mientras se acercaba. Le puso la mano debajo de la barbilla, arrastrándola hacia arriba. Antes de que ella supiera lo que estaba sucediendo, le capturó la boca con la suya.

Cuando el beso de Touya era suave y persuasivo, el de Eriol no. Él tomaba lo que quería invadiendo su boca con la lengua. Sabía a cerveza y a calor masculino, y casi le hizo perder el equilibrio por lo que se inclinó hacia adelante cayendo en su contra. Él envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella rodeándola con su olor almizclado de sándalo. Dominante y exigente, pasó la lengua a través de su boca y luego le mordió el labio… con fuerza.

Conmocionada y aturdida, todo lo que podía hacer era mirarlo mientras se apartaba de ella.

—¿Cariño? ―Preguntó Eriol. Nada de andarse por las ramas para este hombre.

Tomy miró a Touya y pudo ver la llama del deseo brillando en sus ojos. El bulto en sus pantalones era una evidencia de que él quería que esto sucediera. La delatora erección de Eriol era simplemente impresionante.

Le ofrecían la oportunidad de su vida. Todo lo que tenía que decir era…

—Sí. ―Exclamó ella antes de que se acobardara. Sí. Sí. Sí.

Touya no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Tomy podría estar interesada en un trío, pero el rosado de sus mejillas y la vacilación de su voz le decían que nunca había hecho esto antes. El no sabía si el visible temblor que la sacudía era por la excitación o por la aprehensión. En un par de pasos él estuvo a su lado.

Puso la mano sobre su brazo.

—Cariño, ¿estás segura?

Sin vacilar, ella se metió en su abrazo, se envolvió alrededor de su cintura, inclinó la barbilla hacia arriba y lo besó profundamente en los labios.

—Estoy segura. ―Luego apoyó la mejilla contra su pecho.

El momento fue tierno. Extrañamente tocándole el corazón y haciéndolo pensar en su familia y en su hogar. En sus padres y hermanos alrededor de la chimenea donde colgaban medias, y Tomy acurrucada con él sobre el sofá de su madre, mientras se reían juntos.

A su mamá le gustaría Tomy.

Touya se tensó. No conocía a esta mujer. Pero curiosamente lo hacía. Llámalo intuición. Sin lugar a dudas, sabía que ella quería complacerlo, hacer esta noche celestial.

—Dame un poco de esa dulzura, ―gruñó Eriol.

Por alguna razón desconocida Touya era reacio a dejarla ir. Pero lo hizo, la liberó y dio un paso atrás para permitir que Eriol una vez más tuviera los labios de Tomy.

Algo se retorció en el estómago de Touya, pero él no escuchó la molesta voz en la parte posterior de su cabeza diciéndole que arrancara a Tomy de los brazos de su amigo. El calor trepó por su cuello, irradiando a través de sus orejas y su rostro. No era el hecho de que Eriol lo superara por cinco kilos. Su gran cuerpo se tragaba el más pequeño de Tomy. Sin embargo, su propio sentido del control lo contuvo de tomar lo que quería.

A Tomy… solo.

Los pensamientos que estaba experimentando eran irracionales. Tomy había estado de acuerdo con el trío. No tenía derecho de detener lo inevitable.

—¿Qué tal si amarramos a esta pequeña potranca a tu cama y le damos un poco de amor? ―Eriol propuso recogiendo su bolsa de lona y avanzando hacia el pasillo.

Eriol estaba impaciente por empezar y quién podía culpar al hombre. Tomy era un verdadero placer. Pero sintió que algo estaba irritando a su amigo. Por lo general no era tan impaciente… tan evidente. El hombre podía cortejar a una mujer tan eficazmente como Touya, incluso mejor.

Pero no esta noche… algo andaba mal.

—¿Amarrar? ―La voz de Tomy se elevó un poco.

Touya no quería asustarla ahora pero ella necesitaba saber cómo Eriol y sus gustos cambiaban cuando los dos estaban a cargo.

—Cariño, ¿alguna vez te has interesado por la esclavitud y la dominación?

Con los ojos muy abiertos lo miró fijamente y luego cambió su mirada hacia donde Eriol se había detenido en el pasillo.

—No, pero he leído sobre ello.

El hecho de que ella no lo haya hecho lo excitó haciendo que su polla se pusiera aún más dura.

—¿Así que estás dispuesta a probar un poco de perversión?

Ella levantó una ceja con altivez.

—Acabo de estar de acuerdo con un trío. ¿Cuánto más pervertido podría ser?

Eriol y Touya compartieron una mirada de complicidad.

Tal vez fue el nerviosismo o que finalmente habían tenido éxito en asustarla porque ella dio un paso atrás.

—Ok. Eso no me hace sentir bien. ¿Qué es lo que ustedes dos van a hacerme?

Touya le deslizó la mano a través de su sedoso cabello y ahuecó la parte posterior de su cabeza para arrastrarla contra su cuerpo.

—Vamos a volverte del revés. Follarte toda la noche y luego comenzar de nuevo.

Ella encajaba perfectamente en contra suyo mientras la expresión más seductora ablandaba su rostro.

—Creo que puedo manejarlo.

—¿Qué pasa con los juguetes sexuales y los látigos? ―Eriol preguntó nivelando su mirada sobre ella. Su amigo disfrutaba flagelando a las mujeres.

Touya tenía que admitir que le excitaba imaginar ese dulce culo de Tomy caliente y rosado por su toque.

El tendón en el cuello de ella se apretó.

—Uh... no sé. Tal vez.

—Es suficientemente bueno para mí, ―dijo Eriol mientras desaparecía por el pasillo.

Touya agregó:

—Cariño todo lo que tienes que hacer es decirnos que pararemos y se acabó.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—Parar no es una palabra apropiada para usar. Necesito una palabra de seguridad.

Las comisuras de los labios de él temblaron.

—Has estado leyendo.

—¿Rojo significa parar? ¿Amarillo significa ir más despacio?

Él le pasó las manos hacia arriba y abajo por sus brazos desnudos.

—Así es. Ahora déjame mostrarte dónde comienza el juego.


	4. Chapter 3

**Esta es la nueva historia que voy adaptar por navidad, ya sé que falta tiempo pero es mejor tener listos los regalos, ya saben esta historia no es mía es de MACKENZIE McKADE,****y la novela se llama ****Atada por Navidad, la adaptare como siempre con mis personajes favoritos de Sakura Card Captor esto es un Touya-Tomoyo, la historia es muy subida de color así que chicas impresionables no lean la historia.**

**CAPÍTULO 03**

Las luces eran tenues cuando Tomy entró en la habitación de Touya. Su aroma masculino y la colonia amaderada que usaba persistían en el aire. Los muebles eran de estilo suroeste. Su cama tamaño extra grande era amarillo pino con gruesos postes. El olor a incienso de rosas se extendió cuando Touya encendió las lamparillas a lo largo de la repisa de la chimenea y Eriol comenzó el fuego en la chimenea enlosada.

La atmósfera era suave y sexy, y Tomy no podía esperar a ser tocada por estos dos hombres fuertes. Desvió su atención de nuevo a la cama y una ola de entusiasmo humedeció sus bragas. Fue entonces cuando escuchó una música suave que empezó a sonar de fondo.

Estos hombres sabían exteriorizar la sexualidad de una mujer. Esa noche su fantasía se haría realidad.

¿Pero qué pasará mañana? La débil voz intentó insuflar sensatez, pero ella la ignoró. No iba a preocuparse por el después.

Tomoyo se sorprendió cuando sintió la mano de Touya en el hombro. Se inclinó hacia ella, su aliento cálido susurrándole.

—Acuéstate en la cama.

El sonido de sus tacones contra el suelo de mármol la puso en tensión. Realmente iba a suceder. El hombre que había causado estragos en sus hormonas sería suyo esa noche. Y además un sexy vaquero, Tomoyo no podía pedir más.

Vestida sólo con sujetador, tanga, liguero, medias de seda y zapatos de tacón, se deslizó a través del confortable edredón de terciopelo marrón oscuro. Lo sentía suave bajo su piel mientras yacía de espaldas.

—Jodidamente caliente —gruñó Eriol con aprobación.

Touya se quedó quieto. Unas sombras bailaron sobre su rostro dándole un carácter misterioso.

Los dos hombres se quitaron las camisas al mismo tiempo. El pulso de Tomoyo se desbocó. Eran asombrosos. Mientras Eriol era puro nervio, obviamente fruto del trabajo físico, Touya estaba esculpido por horas de gimnasio. No podía esperar para poner los dedos en la ligera capa de vello de su pecho. Besarlo donde el vello se arremolinaba alrededor del vientre, encima de los botones de su pantalón, y después continuar con la lengua y la boca para probar su sabor.

Eriol comenzó a quitarse el sombrero vaquero, pero Tomoyo dijo:

—No. Déjatelo.

Su risa sonó profunda y sexy.

— ¿Quieres un vaquero, querida?

—Oh, sí. Los quiero a los dos.

Eriol se acercó a su bolsa de lona y extrajo un trozo de cuerda y un pequeño retal de tela que parecía terciopelo.

—Junta las palmas de las manos y levanta los brazos sobre tu cabeza —la dirigió Touya.

Cuando sus manos se juntaron, su corazón se aceleró en su pecho. ¿Realmente iba a hacerlo?

Eriol envolvió el suave terciopelo alrededor de sus muñecas antes de colocar la cuerda sobre ellas y la ató a la cabecera de la cama. Ella sentía la tensión de los músculos de sus brazos. Un estremecimiento se deslizó por su espina dorsal liberando humedad entre sus muslos. Sus pechos se sentían pesados, doloridos por ser tocados.

La cama crujió por el peso de ambos hombres al sentarse en el borde uno a cada lado, y comenzaron a quitarse zapatos y calcetines.

Lo que hicieron después la sorprendió.

Cada hombre cogió un pie, quitándole los tacones y arrojándolos sobre sus hombros. Los zapatos hicieron un ruido sordo al caer al suelo. Sus cálidas manos tocaron sus pies haciéndola entrar en calor. Como si lo hubieran hecho un millón de veces, al unísono suavemente pasaron las palmas de sus manos por cada pie desde los dedos hacia arriba, alrededor de los tobillos. Con cuidado, masajearon cada articulación, deslizándose desde la base hasta la punta con sus dedos pulgares e índices. Su contacto a través de las medias de seda era perverso. Cuando presionaron suavemente la planta de los pies ella gimió suavemente. Con suaves trazos de pluma ellos llegaron a los dedos del pie y luego de vuelta hasta centrarse en tobillos y pantorrillas.

Se sentía como un decadente pedazo de chocolate bajo el sol, derritiéndose poco a poco bajo sus toques. Cada músculo relajado con sus manipulaciones.

Cada liga hizo un sonido de chasquido cuando ellos las desengancharon de las medias. Fácilmente los dos hombres deslizaron las ligas por sus muslos, hasta que el material de seda se deslizó a sus pies. Sin decir una sola palabra usaron las medias para amarrar cada uno de sus tobillos a una pata de la cama. Extremadamente abierta, el sonrojo fluyó a través de su cuerpo excitado mientras dos pares de ojos masculinos evaluaban su cuerpo extendido.

El deseo relampagueó en los ojos de Touya.

—Parece que tenemos un problema.

Con un nudillo, Eriol levantó su Stetson. Sus ojos reflejaban la misma pasión caliente.

— ¿Cuál es, compañero?

—Nuestra mujer tiene todavía el tanga puesto y con las piernas atadas no podemos quitarlo.

Eriol metió la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón sacando una navaja. Sonó un golpe seco cuando lo abrió.

—Parece que vamos que tener que cortarlo.

La respiración de Tomoyo se aceleró. La forma de mirarla y la suave cadencia de sus voces la hicieron apretar el coño. Eran increíblemente sexys. Se retorció tirando de sus ataduras. Necesitaba ser jodida ahora.

El aroma a sándalo llenó su nariz cuando Eriol se acercó. Sus dedos se sumergieron por un lado de su tanga. El material se rompió cuando la hoja afilada se deslizó a través del tejido. Hizo lo mismo al otro lado, y luego retiró el tanga de su ardiente cuerpo. El aire frío llegó a su húmedo centro.

Eriol ubicó el cuchillo cerca del liguero, cuando Touya habló.

—Déjalo. Me gusta la forma en que enmarca el hermoso parche de vello entre sus muslos. ―Inclinándose hacia adelante depositó un beso en su montículo.

— ¿Quieres ver lo que este sujetador de encaje oculta? —preguntó Eriol a Touya mientras colocaba la navaja otra vez en sus vaqueros.

—Oh, sí. Quítaselo. —Con la aprobación de Touya, Eriol deslizó las manos entre la espalda de Tomoyo y el edredón. Sus dedos trabajaron expertamente en desabrochar el sujetador sin tirantes. Ella jadeó cuando se aflojó y lo tiró a un lado.

Sus pezones se endurecieron, expuestos al aire. Inmediatamente, Eriol se inclinó para coger uno en su boca caliente y húmeda. Su barba le hizo cosquillas en la piel, haciéndola retorcerse con el roce. Alternando de un pico al otro, chupó, lamió y mordió hasta que los pechos le dolieron y los pezones se pusieron sensibles y duros.

Pero fue el toque de Touya, la forma en que sus dedos acariciaron su coño, lo que le dio ganas de gritar. Arqueó las caderas con sus caricias, deseando y necesitando más. Poco a poco, jugando, se desplazó a través de sus pliegues hinchados, moviendo sus dedos en círculos sobre su clítoris, exprimiendo cada sensación, hasta que cada tendón de su cuerpo se puso en tensión. Contuvo el aliento, amando la manera en que su útero se contraía alrededor de sus dedos cuando insertó un dedo, el pulgar todavía jugando con su clítoris.

Con empujes constantes montó su mano, simulando que era su polla la que estaba profundamente en su interior. Sólo la idea la empujó más cerca del orgasmo. Cuando los hilos de su excitación empezaron a buscar su liberación, él se alejó del nudo latente.

— ¡Touya!

Eriol capturó su queja con la boca. Mientras sus dedos atormentaban sus pechos, su lengua saboreaba y empujaba. Ella lanzó otro grito y retorció sus caderas cuando la lengua de Touya comenzó a imitar lo que Eriol estaba haciendo, pero entre sus muslos abiertos.

Su clímax se levantó como una ola inminente y se apoderó de ella, enviando llamas de deseo a través de su cuerpo. Una y otra vez, los músculos de su interior se apretaban y aflojaban hasta que sintió como si fuera a morir a causa de las exquisitas sensaciones. Ella tiró de sus ataduras, necesitando algo sólido para sostenerse… necesitando a Touya en sus brazos.

Eriol se sentó sobre sus talones. Ella miró hacia abajo para ver a Touya sonriéndole.

—Maldita sea, Touya. Tendrías que haber visto su cara. Condenadamente caliente, amigo.

Con los ojos entornados como un depredador, lenta y sensualmente, Touya se arrastró por su cuerpo. Sus pantalones frotándose contra su sensible piel mientras se acostaba encima de ella, sus bocas a pulgadas de distancia.

—Tengo la intención de observarla correrse toda la noche —Y apretó sus labios contra los suyos.

El inusual sabor de sí misma era excitante, pero fue la caricia de Touya la que la hizo derretirse otra vez. El hombre besaba letalmente. No dejó ningún lugar sin tocar, poniendo especial atención a sus labios y lengua mientras los succionaba profundamente dentro de su boca. Alternando la presión entre suave y firme su boca se deslizaba por la de ella.

No se había dado cuenta de que Eriol había liberado sus tobillos, hasta que instintivamente los envolvió alrededor de las caderas de Touya. La bragueta de sus pantalones presionó dentro de sus pliegues, frotándose contra su clítoris y volviéndola loca de necesidad.

Cuando él rompió el abrazo y abandonó sus brazos, ella gimió con suaves sonidos de decepción.

Eriol estaba desatando la cuerda alrededor de las muñecas en la cabecera, mientras Touya se levantaba para pararse al lado de la cama. Ella empujó los brazos hacia los costados sintiendo la quemazón por haberlos tenido por encima de la cabeza durante tanto tiempo. Un estiramiento de hombros para aliviar el dolor atrajo la atención de Touya a su lado. Sus dedos bailaron sobre su piel buscando músculos tensos, masajeando y aliviando el dolor.

¿Qué tenía este hombre que hacía que su cuerpo se disolviera en un charco de éxtasis? Su tacto era cielo puro. Sabía exactamente dónde acariciarla para hacerla arder más.

—Gracias —murmuró ella.

Touya le acarició el cuello y los hombros con sus labios.

—Arrodíllate delante de la chimenea, nena. —Le susurró antes de ayudarla a ponerse de pie. Vestida sólo con su liguero se dirigió hacia las llamas que oscilaban y se arrodilló sobre la rectangular y mullida alfombra. El calor del fuego calentó su cuerpo desnudo y penetró profundamente en su piel. Miró a Touya y a Eriol preguntándose qué sería lo siguiente.

Touya no podía creer lo sensible que era Tomoyo a sus caricias. Ella sabía cómo miel contra su lengua, con sus músculos vaginales apretados mientras él la chupaba profundamente.

Caminar tenía su dificultad, sus bolas estaban tan llenas de sangre que dolían a cada paso que daba hacia su ropero. Sin duda, Eriol estaba en las mismas condiciones, si el bulto de sus pantalones era un indicador. La pesada respiración de su amigo igualaba a la suya.

Eriol tenía los puños apretados a los lados. Su mirada acariciaba a Tomoyo mientras ella se arrodillaba delante de él obedientemente. Era obvio que no iba a durar mucho.

Tampoco Touya.

Tomoyo estaba de espaldas a Touya mientras él buscaba en el cajón un condón, un juego de esposas y un pañuelo de seda. Cuando se situó frente a Tomoyo, ella levantó una ceja.

—Pon las manos detrás de la espalda —le indicó. Cuando ella lo hizo, él caminó a su alrededor y le juntó las muñecas con las esposas. Luego cubrió sus ojos con el pañuelo de seda y lo ató. Asintió a Eriol y ambos empezaron a quitarse los pantalones.

Tomoyo se lamió los labios, aparentemente nerviosa al no poder ver. Sabía que era la mayor restricción de los sentidos que existía. La audición se volvía más aguda, ya que se trataba de un juego de silencios. Ella sería más susceptible a sus toques y no sabría cuál de ellos la acariciaba.

Cuando Eriol se situó delante de ella, el estómago de Touya se tensó. Era la primera vez desde que eran amigos que él no quería compartir a una mujer. No a cualquier mujer. A Tomoyo. Había algo especial en ella.

Sin embargo, se negaba a expresar en voz alta sus pensamientos.

En cambio, observó a Eriol tomar la polla con la mano y empujarla en silencio en la boca de Tomoyo. Ella la abrió sin que se lo indicaran. A ciegas, su lengua salió mojando la cabeza de la erección de Eriol. Las venas del cuello de su compañero eran visibles cuando se acercó y empujó entre sus labios.

Touya contuvo la respiración. Nunca había visto nada tan erótico como Tomoyo de rodillas, con liguero, esposas, y una venda. Eriol tenía las manos sobre su cabeza, empujando las caderas, deslizándolas dentro y fuera de su hermosa boca. Los suaves gemidos y los sonidos de succión que Tomoyo hacía no le ayudaban en nada. La escena enviaba ardiente fuego blanco a la polla de Touya, y tuvo que agarrar fuertemente su eje para ahogar la necesidad de correrse rugiendo.

Cuando pudo volver a respirar normalmente, rasgó el envoltorio del condón y con manos temblorosas envolvió su eje.

De pronto los rasgos faciales de Eriol se fruncieron. Se calmó, echando atrás la cabeza y apretando los párpados. Un gruñido suave retumbó desde las profundidades de su pecho.

Tomoyo bebía de Eriol. Sus músculos de la garganta se movían arriba y abajo, mientras tragaba y chupaba. Cuando él salió de su boca, ella se lamió los labios, ahora rojos e hinchados.

Touya se perdió.

Cuando Eriol se hizo a un lado, Touya la cogió de los hombros y la guió a la alfombra para que se acostara sobre el estómago. Con los pies separó sus piernas, arrodillándose entre ellas. Con las manos en sus caderas la colocó de rodillas, pero con el pecho en la alfombra. Entonces, sin darse un segundo, entró en su coño con un solo movimiento.

Ella se quedó sin aliento. Con la mejilla pegada a la alfombra.

¡Hijo de puta! Touya casi se corrió al minuto de que su calor lo rodeó. Ella era más apretada, caliente y húmeda de lo que había esperado. La imagen sumisa que proyectaba hizo que su corazón latiera más rápido.

Sus caderas se movían lentamente, sintiéndose cómodo y tratando de prolongar la sensación de calor y la forma en que sus cuerpos encajaban entre sí. Él paso la palma de su mano por su abdomen llegando al parche de ondulado vello negro, hasta encontrar su clítoris.

—Touya —gritó ella mientras él presionaba el hinchado nudo.

Dándose cuenta que había reconocido su cuerpo, él se paralizó.

Las aspiraciones de ella eran rápidas y cortas.

—No. Por favor. Rápido. Más duro. ¡Oh Dios mío, fóllame!

No había manera de que pudiera resistirse a su petición. Sus caderas golpearon contra su cuerpo, una y otra vez. La tomó duro. La tomó rápido, mientras su dedo se movía en círculos sobre su clítoris.

Un rugido suave salió de su boca, intensificándose con cada embestida. Vio cómo su pene desaparecía dentro de ella y luego reaparecía, para sumergirse una vez más. Puntos negros aparecieron ante sus ojos cuando su presión arterial se elevó. Con una ráfaga de fuego su semilla salió de su polla. Sintió la explosión llegar hasta los pies.

Tomoyo gritó mientras se tensaba uniéndose a él. Juntos encontraron el éxtasis.

Su cuerpo se sacudía mientras su coño se apretaba, exprimiéndolo y ordeñando hasta la última gota de sensación.

Agotado, se deslizó a su lado y la atrajo hacia él, cara a cara. Con un tirón, retiró la venda de sus ojos. Ella lo miró parpadeando mientras su visión se ajustaba. La expresión saciada de su cara lo calentó hasta la médula. Cuando ella enredó sus piernas con las suyas, no pudo menos que sonreír, antes de tomar sus labios con un suave beso.

Durante un momento, Touya estuvo en paz. Después, Eriol dijo, —Quiero un poco de eso.

Eriol se movió detrás de Tomoyo soltando las esposas y arrojándolas a un lado. Se unió a Touya y a ella en la alfombra, cubriendo su espalda, tirando su pierna por encima de las suyas. Como trío disfrutaron de un momento tranquilo, dejando que el crepitante fuego les calentase.

Cuando Tomoyo bostezó, Touya le retiró el pelo de la cara.

— ¿Cansada? —Las manecillas del reloj de la chimenea anunciaron que eran casi las dos de la mañana.

Ella respondió:

—No. feliz. Es víspera de Navidad. Me encantan los días de fiesta.

A Touya no se le ocurrió que Tomoyo podría tener planes. Una punzada de decepción se extendió por su cuerpo. Pasó la mano sobre su vientre.

— ¿Tienes que reunirte con tu familia hoy?

Su sedosa pierna se deslizó a lo largo de la suya.

No. Mamá y papá están en Hawái. Mis dos hermanos me abandonaron para ir a esquiar. Pensé en ir al cine o algo por el estilo.

— ¿Por qué no pasas la Navidad con nosotros? —Preguntó él esperando que ella dijera que sí. ―Ya tengo encargada la comida para hoy, así que no tendremos otra cosa que hacer que relajarnos y disfrutar de nuestra mutua compañía durante los próximos dos días.

Ella succionó su labio inferior, mordisqueándolo antes de hablar.

—No quiero molestar.

Eriol rodó sobre su espalda, un ceño fruncido en su rostro. Touya nunca había visto tan silencioso a Eriol después de una sesión de sexo revoltoso. Él solía ser el primero en demandar más. Cuando Eriol se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la puerta del baño, Touya le dijo

— ¿Te parece bien, Eriol?

Él se dio la vuelta para contestar.

—Me parece una gran idea. Tengo hambre —murmuró Eriol antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

Touya ayudó a Tomoyo a ponerse de pie.

—Oye, ¿por qué no tomas una ducha mientras nosotros preparamos algo de comer?

Suavemente ella movió los labios a través de los suyos.

—Me encantaría.

—Ya que Eriol está ocupando este cuarto de baño, ¿por qué no utilizas el de fondo del pasillo, segunda puerta a la izquierda? Hay toallas limpias, jabón y champú en la repisa. Dime si necesitas cualquier otra cosa.

Era un hermoso espectáculo ver el desnudo culo de Tomoyo caminar hasta la puerta. Cuando ella desapareció, Eriol entró en la habitación. Debía haber tomado una ducha relámpago, porque su pelo estaba mojado y llevaba un nuevo par de vaqueros.

Touya cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

—Está bien, Eriol, escúpelo. ¿Qué pasa?

Eriol se frotó los ojos como si le dolieran.

—Nada.

Touya soltó aire.

— ¡Y una mierda! No me lo creo. ¿Es Tomoyo?

— ¡Oh, infiernos no! Ella es genial. Es sólo que… —hizo una pausa—. Kaho.

— ¿Kaho Mitsuki? —preguntó Touya. Kaho era una chica con que habían crecido. Los tres tenían una relación cálida y profunda, hasta que un día Kaho la rompió. Sin explicaciones… nada.

—He estado viéndola otra vez. Y, bueno, le pedí que se casara conmigo.

Touya le dio a Eriol una palmada en la espalda.

— ¡No jodas! Hablando de fugas…

—Ella me rechazó. —Había dolor en los ojos de Eriol. Nunca había visto a su amigo reaccionar así por una mujer. Pero Kaho siempre había sido especial para él. Forzó una sonrisa y comentó con duro sarcasmo—. Mejor así. Ahora ve a ducharte mientras preparo algo para comer.

Obviamente, Eriol había terminado la charla. Por experiencia, Touya sabía que su amigo no diría nada más. Y Touya estaba ansioso por continuar donde lo habían dejado con Tomoyo.

**Notas: como ven Tomoyo dijo si y todavía falta navidad, ya sé que Eriol siempre ha sido o la han puesto con Tomoyo, pero me gusta demasiado mi Touya, ya saben dejen review, se despide está loca gatita****.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Esta es la nueva historia que voy adaptar por navidad, ya sé que falta tiempo pero es mejor tener listos los regalos, ya saben esta historia no es mía es de MACKENZIE McKADE,****y la novela se llama ****Atada por Navidad, la adaptare como siempre con mis personajes favoritos de Sakura Card Captor esto es un Touya-Tomoyo, la historia es muy subida de color así que chicas impresionables no lean la historia.**

**CAPÍTULO 04**

La ducha era refrescante. Las gotas de agua se arrastraban por la piel de Tomoyo mientras salía de la ducha. Había una camisa de hombre junto a una toalla en la encimera de mármol. La camisa no había estado allí antes. Ella sonrió, pensando en Touya. En cómo había hecho que su cuerpo ardiera.

Agarró la toalla y se la envolvió a su alrededor, atrayendo su calor sobre su cuerpo. Después de doblarla y dejarla a un lado, alcanzó la camisa. Con un tirón se cubrió con el material e inhaló profundamente. Olía como Touya, a madera.

Dado que ella no tenía nada de ropa y el tanga que llevaba ahora estaba en ruinas sobre el suelo del dormitorio de Touya, tendría que prescindir de él. Tenía que admitir que llevar la camisa de Touya se sentía bien. Haber sido amada por dos hombres tampoco estuvo mal.

A pesar de que le habían vendado los ojos sabía quién y cuándo la habían tocado. Sus aromas eran un claro indicativo. Por no hablar de la suavidad de las manos de Touya en comparación con las callosas de Eriol. Incluso había una clara diferencia en la forma que cada uno la tocó. Las caricias de Eriol la excitaron, pero había algo en él que le hacía sentirse desconectada, mientras se deshacía en los brazos de Touya. Todo lo que él le hizo le robó el aliento y exprimió su pecho con la emoción. Nadie alguna vez le había besado así o hecho el amor como él lo había hecho. La hizo sentir especial, casi amada.

Tomoyo sabía que sonaba tonto. Era difícil de explicar, solamente se sentía bien.

El pensamiento persistía cuando abrió la puerta del baño. Olores decadentes la condujeron por el pasillo, pasando la sala de estar tenuemente iluminada donde el alto árbol de Navidad centelleaba con los colores del arco iris y un fuego ardía en la chimenea. Su estómago gruñó mientras se deslizaba descalza por el frío suelo de mármol.

La vista era algo digno de contemplar cuando entró en la espaciosa cocina provista de todas las comodidades modernas que a ella se le pudiese ocurrir. Ambos hombres vestían pantalones vaqueros, sin camisa. Touya sostenía la espátula, mientras Eriol cortaba mangos en largas tiras.

Sintió a sus ojos ensancharse ante la agradable sorpresa.

— ¿Ambos sabéis cocinar? ¡Wow! Sois el sueño de cualquier mujer. ¿Qué es lo que huele tan bien?

—Salteado de vieiras, camarones fríos, caviar —Touya señaló un gran plato de ostras con su concha—. Ostras, frutas, queso, verduras, champagne… y tú. —Su voz se volvió espesa por el deseo. —Ven aquí.

Ella se dirigió hacia sus brazos abiertos, susurrando.

― ¿Estoy en el menú?

El deslizó su mano debajo de su camisa, acariciando su trasero desnudo, apretándolo suavemente.

—Eres condenadamente directa, mujer. Tú eres el postre. ―Eriol se acercó junto a ellos. —Es mi turno. —La tomó bruscamente entre sus brazos y la devoró con su boca como un hombre sediento de agua. Ella estaba sin aliento cuando se separaron.

El ceño que arrugó la cara de Touya cuando Eriol la liberó fue difícil de pasar por alto.

—Tranquilo, muchacho. —La advertencia de Touya era baja y amenazadora. Pero Eriol no pareció verse afectado. Con dos platos en sus manos se dirigió hacia la sala de estar.

Dios, espero que esto no se torne desagradable. Ya que ella nunca había tenido sexo con dos hombres la misma noche, en la misma habitación, no tenía ni idea qué esperar. A pesar que supiera que ésta era una Navidad que nunca olvidaría.

Tal vez…

No. Esta era una aventura de vacaciones. Cuando el Año Nuevo pasase y las cosas volvieran a la normalidad, Touya sería su jefe y ella estaría… ¿qué? ¿Añorando siempre algo que no podía tener? Bien, si ese era el caso, iba a tomar cualquier cosa que estos hombres le ofreciesen durante el próximo par de días.

— ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Touya, dándole una cubitera de hielo con una botella de champagne, un sacacorchos y tres copas. Los puntos de condensación en el cubo de plata se apretaron contra su pecho. El frío hizo que sus pezones se endureciesen.

—Claro —dijo ella, agarrando las copas. Cuando las tuvo firmemente en la mano, lanzó un suspiro de alivio y siguió a Touya fuera de la cocina.

Pusieron la comida sobre la mesita de café rectangular. Una alfombra blanca suave se extendía ante la chimenea y cada uno de ellos se instaló en ella. El aroma de pino flotaba en el aire mezclándose con el olor del marisco colocado ante ella. Las luces parpadeantes del árbol de Navidad derramaban sus colores en la habitación.

Eriol abrió la botella de champagne, girando el sacacorchos y dándole vueltas y vueltas, y luego tiró de ella. Una pequeña explosión sonó y el líquido efervescente salió hacia fuera. El vaquero llevo la botella hacia su boca, bebiendo antes de que se derramase sobre la alfombra.

Tomoyo se echó a reír, pero la verdad es que se puso caliente al mirar a Eriol chupar la botella. Todo lo que podía pensar era en tener sus labios sobre cierta parte de su cuerpo, mientras ella chupaba la polla de Touya. Se moría por ver la expresión de su cara mientras ella lo metía en su boca y bajo su garganta.

Mientras Eriol le sirvió una copa de champagne, Touya colocó una cucharada de caviar en su boca. Ella la abrió y sintió los huevos salados caer y romper en su lengua. Lamió un camino seductor a lo largo de sus labios.

—Mmm… más.

La dio otra cucharada, antes de que Eriol empujara otra copa de champagne en sus manos. El cristal estaba frío contra sus labios cuando bebió ligeros sorbos.

El momento era sensual, cada uno de ellos dando de comer al otro. Era una de las cosas más eróticas que había hecho nunca. Cada bocado de comida evocaba imágenes sugestivas en su mente. Debía afectar a los hombres también, porque sus miradas calientes estaban puestas en ella.

—Desnúdate —dijo Touya. Cuando él desabrochó sus vaqueros, su firme erección empujó hacia fuera.

Ella agarró el borde de su camisa y la deslizó sobre su cabeza. Sin dudarlo, los dedos de Eriol se movieron rápidamente para desabrochar sus vaqueros y empujarlos por sus musculosas piernas. Se desnudaron en cuestión de segundos, sentados en la suave alfombra.

Touya frotó un trozo de mango jugoso sobre sus pezones y luego cada hombre se inclinó para meterlos en sus bocas. Era una sensación extraña y maravillosa tener dos hombres chupando sus pechos al mismo tiempo. El vello de la cara de Eriol le hizo cosquillas en su piel. Ella arqueó su cuerpo, metiendo sus dedos en el cabello de Touya y Eriol, sosteniendo sus cabezas con fuerza sobre ella.

Touya liberó la boca sobre su pecho.

—Túmbate.

Cuando Eriol se alejó supo que era hora de jugar, y Tomoyo estaba lista.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal cuando Eriol sirvió champagne en su ombligo mientras Touya se lo bebía a lengüetazos, el hormigueo corrió a través de su piel. Ellos se tomaron cada uno el placer de decorar su cuerpo con diferentes alimentos.

Gambas frescas curvadas sobre cada pezón, sus pechos untados de nuevo con el jugo del mango. Piezas de queso y fruta sobre su estómago. Su ombligo ahora era el hueco de un delicioso festín. Uno a uno se turnó para tomar un pedazo sobre su cuerpo, asegurándose de lavar la zona con la lengua.

Cuando se dirigieron hacia su montículo, Touya dijo:

—Ábrete, cariño. —Al oír la orden ella abrió sus piernas con impaciencia.

Eriol sostuvo una cereza roja con su tallo unido.

—Este juego se llama el escondite. ―Acarició su cuerpo con mirada caliente—. Ocultaré esto y Touya tendrá que encontrarlo.

El separó sus labios vaginales y apretó con sus dedos la cereza en su interior sin vacilar. Sintió el frío de la fruta, la emoción de Eriol empujando dentro y fuera de su coño. Insertó otro dedo, aumentando la sensación de plenitud. Cuando Eriol se retiró, Touya se deslizó entre sus muslos. En lugar de usar sus dedos, metió la cabeza entre sus piernas.

Touya acarició suavemente su área púbica con la yema de sus dedos antes de sacudir ligeramente su clítoris con la lengua, tirando de él dentro de su boca mientras chupaba. Se quedó sin aliento. Abrió más sus muslos, queriendo más de lo que le ofrecía. Los sonidos que hacía él mientras sorbía fueron seguidos de suaves gruñidos que vibraban contra su piel sensible. Sus dedos se cerraron en puños. Ella se meció debajo de su toque. Con largos movimientos, deslizó su lengua desde su clítoris hasta abajo por toda la longitud de su raja y luego de vuelta otra vez. Entonces él la penetró, empujando profundamente y robándole el aliento.

—Oh, Dios. ―Con los dedos curvados en su pelo tiró con fuerza contra su centro—. Más.

La palabra sola no transmitió con precisión lo que quería. Ella quería más de él dentro de ella, su polla. En cambio él se aceleró lamiendo, chupando y mordisqueando mientras ella se retorcía debajo de él. Le estaba haciendo perder la cabeza.

De repente se detuvo.

—Problemas —murmuró contra su sexo. —Parece que hemos perdido la cereza.

Ella comenzó a elevarse con un chillido, pero Touya la sujetó por sus hombros.

— ¿Quieres que lo intente yo? —Le preguntó Eriol con una sonrisa diabólica en su hermoso rostro.

Los ojos de Touya centellearon con picardía.

—Tal vez deberías. Creo que está enterrada bastante profundo.

Ella no pudo contener la risa.

—Sois unos bastardos. Ahora sacad eso fuera de mí.

Tomoyo nunca había tenido una experiencia sexual tan estimulante. No podía recordar la última vez que se había reído tanto durante el sexo.

El bigote y la barba de Eriol bromearon sobre sus muslos. El ligero cosquilleo de su pelo era apasionante contra sus muslos interiores cuando rozó su cara contra sus piernas. Los ojos oscuros que antes habían parecido cautelosos se iluminaron mientras miraron fijamente sobre ella.

—Cariño, ¿estás lista para un paseo de bigote?

Tomoyo estaba más que lista. Nunca había sido devorada por un hombre con barba y bigote.

―Oh, sí. —Suspiró.

—Agárrate fuerte. ―Separó su carne con los dedos, colocando besos como plumas que le hacían cosquillas en la piel. Le hizo lo mismo a su clítoris, y ella sacudió sus caderas. La experiencia era extraña pero maravillosa.

— ¿Te gusta eso, verdad? —Le preguntó en un giro hacia el sur. Alternando golpes, lamiendo un camino largo y lento, sacudiendo luego su lengua con lamidas rápidas y cortas a través de su clítoris, haciéndola gemir. Cuando enterró la cara contra su coño y su lengua penetró en su raja, ella casi se corrió.

Esto no puede estar sucediendo. Su cuerpo se tensó tratando de luchar contra el orgasmo que se aproximaba. Aun así no podía creerlo. Estaba desnuda sobre el suelo de la sala de estar de su jefe con dos hombres magníficos entre sus piernas.

Esto era de lejos el mejor regalo de Navidad.

Justo antes de que ella llegara a la cima él se alejó, sosteniéndose sobre las palmas de sus manos, con una sonrisa satisfecha mientras sujetaba el tallo de la cereza entre sus dientes.

Los tres rompieron a reír, cayendo juntos uno al lado del otro sobre la alfombra. El momento fue espectacular.

Tomoyo estaba hermosa junto al árbol de Navidad. Ella estaba ajustando las luces del árbol para cambiar el patrón de color y luces estroboscópicas. El resplandor suave bañaba su cuerpo en diferentes tonos de colores, pasando del rojo, azul, verde y luego la mezcla de los tres.

—Déjalo en el azul. —Sugirió Touya. El azul parecía frío y misterioso, al igual que la Navidad en Manhattan. Pensó en su familia y en lo mucho que le hubiera gustado a su madre conocer a Tomoyo. Tal vez el año que viene… Hizo una pausa con el pensamiento.

Eriol metió un CD en el sistema de sonido de Touya. El sonido de la voz de un cantante masculino sonó. Música Country. Touya debería haber sabido que esa sería la elección de su amigo. El sonido de una guitarra se unió, haciendo a Tomoyo balancearse de manera seductora. Sus manos fueron detrás de su cuello, levantando su cabello, ondulando sus caderas.

Eriol gruñó largo y bajo.

—Ven aquí, cariño.

Ella se dirigió a sus brazos y él la abrazó. Sus cuerpos se rozaron el uno contra el otro cuando se deslizaron por la habitación. Sus manos acariciaron su espalda, dirigiéndose a su trasero, empujándola contra sus caderas. Un dedo solitario se deslizó por el pliegue de sus mejillas y Touya supo exactamente lo que estaba pasando por la mente de su amigo.

Infiernos, estaba en la mente de cada hombre… trasgredir ese sagrado orificio. Touya sabía que Tomoyo sería la más dulce rendición.

Touya se deslizó detrás de la pareja bailando, presionando su pecho y caderas contra la parte posterior de Tomoyo. Ella movió su culo contra su polla dura, haciéndole reír. En el azul resplandor de las luces Navideñas, los tres se movían juntos con la música lenta.

Eriol comenzó a besarla mientras Touya mordisqueaba y chupaba suavemente su cuello. Con una caricia de su mano, Touya acuñó sus dedos entre Eriol y Tomoyo, capturando uno de sus pezones y haciéndolo rodar suavemente. Ella gimió, un grito bajo y suave. La rodilla de Eriol abrió sus muslos y frotó su entrepierna. Touya sintió que su amigo sin querer le acarició las pelotas una o dos veces en su esfuerzo por estimular a Tomoyo. El calor prendió fuego a su cuello. Sorprendentemente encontró el toque excitante y su polla se endureció aún más.

Los movimientos de Tomoyo se hicieron más pronunciados cuando ella aumentó la presión y la fricción de su cuerpo, golpeando y moliendo, contra ellos.

—Tomadme —susurró—. Ahora.

Cuando Eriol dio unos pasos para apartarse, Touya siguió sosteniéndola. Ella apoyó la cabeza hacia atrás, sobre su hombro, su cuerpo meciéndose con el flujo suave de la música. El deslizó sus manos bajo su estómago a su área pélvica. Ella era suave bajo sus palmas. Con la yema de sus dedos masajeó su vello antes de deslizar un dedo más abajo y aprensar su clítoris. Sus rodillas se doblaron, y él apretó su dominio sobre ella.

—Se siente tan bien. ―Tarareó ella.

La forma en la que se movía, tan sexy y desinhibida, prendió fuego a su libido. Quería a esta mujer, más que a cualquiera que alguna vez hubiese soñado. El sexo siempre había sido un juego, algo para satisfacer una necesidad, pero con Tomoyo… ella tenía una manera de implicar su corazón.

Esto le asustó como la mierda.

Touya empujó más profundo en su interior, trabajando con su dedo dentro y fuera de su núcleo, caliente y mojado. Un jadeó capturó su voz. Ella se dio la vuelta en sus brazos, sus ojos oscuros con el deseo.

—Fóllame, Touya. —Su lengua hizo un barrido sensual a través de sus labios—. Te necesito dentro de mí —dijo con voz rota.

Sus miradas se encontraron en un intercambio de fuego. La almohadilla de su pulgar trazó sus labios. Eran suaves bajo su toque.

Una mujer tan apasionada.

Sustituyó su dedo por su boca y probó su hambre. Como siempre cuando la besaba, su cuerpo se ablandó contra él. Ella se aferraba a él como si se estuviese ahogando, ahogándose con la necesidad.

Tomoyo lo humilló. Ninguna mujer había hecho alguna vez sentir tanto a un hombre.

El momento se perdió cuando Eriol entró en la habitación. Sin perder el paso presionó un paquete de condones en la palma de Touya pegándose al cuerpo de Tomoyo por detrás. Su amigo inhaló profundamente, acariciando su cuello mientras sus manos se deslizaron hasta su cintura, caderas y muslos.

¡Maldita sea! Un momento de decepción aplastó a Touya. Quería a Tomoyo para él mismo, ponerla sobre la alfombra frente al fuego y tomarse su tiempo para darle placer.

Estúpido. Estúpido.

Necesitaba deshacerse rápidamente de lo que sea que se había apoderado de él. ¿Qué mujer querría a un hombre cuando podía tener a dos? Por el destello de sus ojos sabía que esperaba con impaciencia ser follada por los dos.

Una pila de almohadas se amontonaron en la suave alfombra blanca extendida frente la chimenea, cortesía de Eriol. De forma juguetona extrajo un trozo de guirnalda del árbol de Navidad y la envolvió alrededor del cuello de Tomoyo, tejiéndolo alrededor de su cuerpo para asegurar sus brazos a su lado.

— ¿Arriba o abajo? —le preguntó a Touya.

De una manera extraña, Touya se había vuelto frío en el minuto en el que Eriol había vuelto. Ella quiso tender la mano hacia él, ahuecarle el rostro entre sus manos, pero estaba atada en ese momento.

—Abajo. Quiero ver su expresión —contestó él.

Tomoyo no sabía exactamente qué iba a pasar, pero si eso incluía a Touya dentro de ella seguro que sería algo maravilloso. Observó su firme culo mientras se volvía hacia las almohadas, tumbándose sobre su espalda y apiñándolas debajo de él, de modo que sus caderas estuviesen elevadas aproximadamente treinta centímetros. Abrió las rodillas.

Sus dedos rodearon su polla rígida, sosteniéndola perpendicular.

—Ven aquí, nena.

Era asombrosa cómo ella se sentía desequilibrada al no usar los brazos. Cuando se paró delante de él, le dijo:

—Arrodíllate entre mis piernas ―Eriol la ayudó a hacerlo.

Touya rompió el paquete del condón con los dientes y se lo colocó envainándolo hacia la punta de su pene. —Ponlo sobre mí, con tu boca.

A Tomoyo le dio un vuelco el corazón. Ella nunca había hecho eso antes, había oído hablar sobre ello, pero nunca había intentado envainar a un hombre con sus labios y su lengua. Eso la excitó más de lo que podía creer. Sentada en cuclillas para estabilizarse, abrió la boca y se inclinó hacia adelante.

El sabor a fresas tocó su lengua cuando probó el látex. Su cabeza se inclinó, tratando de empujar el condón hacia abajo con su boca, pero no pudo llegar a ninguna parte.

Eriol se echó a reír detrás de ella.

—Es un proceso lento, cariño. Usa la lengua y los labios.

Cuidadosamente, ella insertó su lengua a lo largo de los lados del condón, moviendo la boca al mismo tiempo. El látex avanzó por su erección poco a poco, hasta que él estaba profundamente dentro de su boca. Entonces ella empezó a mecerse hacia delante y atrás, introduciéndolo dentro y fuera de su boca. La mano que él tenía alrededor de su polla siguió su ritmo, deslizándose arriba y abajo. Cuando ella usó los músculos de su garganta para exprimirlo él se tensó.

—Para, Tomoyo. —Un visible temblor lo sacudió. Tomó aire con los dientes apretados, mientras salía de su agarre—. Eriol. Ayúdale a sentarse a horcajadas sobre mí. —Él relajó sus piernas.

Unas manos fuertes la agarraron por sus brazos, atados aún con la guirnalda, tirando de ella e irguiéndola. Eriol la mantuvo estable mientras ella colocaba un pie a cada lado de las caderas de Touya, luego, lentamente, se inclinó sobre sus rodillas, conduciéndose hacia abajo hasta sentarse encima de su erección. Cada centímetro de su gruesa y dura polla, estirándola más y más mientras él se deslizaba en su interior. La llenó como ningún hombre lo había hecho nunca.

Eriol la soltó una vez que ella se puso de rodillas. Touya dejó caer sus manos en sus caderas ayudándole a seguir el ritmo gradualmente. Cada movimiento frotaba la cabeza de su polla en su matriz, encendiendo un fuego que apretaba sus pezones. Calientes fragmentos de sensaciones se filtraban a través de sus pechos y su pesado vientre, aumentando la fricción y la humedad entre sus muslos.

—Ella está tan mojada, Eriol. —Las manos de Touya se deslizaron por su costado, hasta que sostuvo sus pechos con ambas manos—. Caliente y resbaladiza.

Él jugó con sus pezones, pellizcando y exprimiéndolos, haciéndole arquearse con su toque, rogando por más. Sus pechos estaban pesados por la necesidad, ella meció las caderas contra él.

Tomoyo sintió la mano de Eriol en su espalda empujándola hacia delante. Ella se puso rígida. Con los brazos inmovilizados contra sus costados, creyó que se iba a caer hacia delante y que golpearía la cabeza de Touya. Pero él estuvo allí para cogerla y guiarla hacia debajo de manera que quedaran pecho contra pecho.

La posición era un poco desconcertante porque dejaba su trasero al aire y Eriol estaba detrás de ella. Estaba segura que no era un cuadro bonito.

Tomoyo lanzó un grito cuando sintió algo frío en su culo. Sus nalgas se apretaron.

—Relájate. —La alentó Eriol, extendiendo con su dedo el lubricante sobre su estrecha entrada—. ¿Has sido alguna vez follada en este dulce punto?

Una leve presión contra la zona la hizo llorar en silencio, ¡Oh, mierda! Probablemente no era el mejor signo de exclamación mientras Eriol lubricaba su puerta trasera.

—No. ―Suspiró en una sola palabra. No tenía sentido ocultar que se sentía aprensiva, pero quería esto. Quería saber qué se sentía al ser follada por dos hombres, dos pollas enterradas profundamente dentro de ella.

Un aliento audible resbaló de la boca de Eriol.

—Eres hermosa. —Con ambas manos le abrió las mejillas y sus palmas la acariciaron suavemente—. Tan apretada. —La soltó, derramando más gel frío sobre su piel.

Poco a poco ella se sentía estirarse y abrirse a su dedo explorador. Su anterior experiencia con Eriol demostraba que le gustaban las cosas duras, pero él tuvo cuidado de no apresurarla. Antes de que pudiese pensar demasiado en lo que Eriol le estaba haciendo, Touya la besó. Exigiendo como siempre toda su atención, acariciando su boca con la lengua.

Cuando el dedo de Eriol traspasó el primer anillo de músculos, sintió una quemadura y jadeó contra la boca de Touya.

—Respira, nena. —Touya empujó sus caderas y comenzó a trabajar su polla dentro y fuera de su coño. Estaba tan mojada y resbaladiza. Se deslizaba dentro y fuera de ella fácilmente. Sin embargo no podía olvidar lo que estaba ocurriendo detrás de ella. Había estado tan obsesionada con lo que Eriol tenía en mente, que no se había dado cuenta que había dejado de follar a Touya. Cuando los dedos de Eriol se hundieron más profundamente, ella exhaló, y él traspasó el segundo anillo sin protestar.

Después de un momento Eriol comenzó a mover su dedo dentro y fuera de su culo, deteniéndose sólo para añadir más lubricante para prepararla. Cuando dos dedos resbalaron dentro, ella gimió, largo y bajo.

—Se siente bien, ¿no cariño? ―Touya acarició su oído con su lengua, empujando sus caderas con un ritmo fácil.

—Sí. —Susurró, silenciosamente queriendo más, y eso fue justo lo que consiguió.

Eriol apartó los dedos para colocar la polla en su entrada. Sosteniendo sus caderas cuando entró en ella un centímetro a la vez. Le dio la bienvenida a la quemadura cuando se acercó más, introduciéndose más profundo.

Era una sensación increíble. Nunca se había sentido tan llena, tan completa en su vida. Dos pollas en su interior, la idea en sí era alucinante. La realidad era puro cielo. Pero cuando ellos comenzaron a moverse al unísono, Tomoyo creyó que se iba a morir. Era casi demasiado. El placer-dolor envió tentáculos de sensaciones a cada parte de su cuerpo.

—Ahhh… ―Gritó. El aire abandonó sus pulmones rápidamente, mientras sus músculos internos presionaban sobre ambos hombres. Los espasmos hacían sacudir a su cuerpo una y otra vez mientras su orgasmo la atravesaba, partiéndola en dos.

Eriol y Touya la follaron duro y rápido, sin dar ningún respiro.

—Joder —dijo uno de ellos, pero quién, Tomoyo no tenía ni idea. No podía respirar… ni pensar más allá de la consciente sensación.

Cuando los cuerpos de ambos se derrumbaron contra el suyo la acuñaron apretadamente entre ellos, gimiendo profundamente y durante un largo tiempo. Ella sintió el momento en que sus clímax explotaron porque sus pollas se volvieron más grandes, sacudiéndose y palpitando dentro de ella. Una fuerza silenciosa la mantuvo en sus garras. Nunca había sentido algo tan intenso.

La música country se mezclaba con las respiraciones pesadas. Eriol fue el primero en moverse. Salió de su cuerpo y se levantó. El repentino vacío fue desconcertante. Pero estuvo de vuelta en poco tiempo, con un paño caliente y mojado para lavar su área sensible.

Fue un gesto atento, pero la intimidad era un poco chocante.

Con un giro repentino de su cuerpo se encontró debajo de Touya.

— ¿Tienes idea de lo hermosa que eres cuando te corres? —Sus ojos azules brillaban—. La próxima vez que te folle será delante de un espejo.

Ella sintió que sus ojos se ensancharon.

— ¿Ahora?

Había risa en su voz cuando él respondió:

—No, dulzura. Creo que ya es hora de dormir.

A Tomoyo le gustó el sonido de… dormir en los brazos de Touya.

**Notas: yo quiero dos así, ¿Dónde los podre encontrar? Jajajajaja es broma, me imagino sus caras, bueno volviendo a la historia espero que les esté gustando, las cosas subieron mucho de tono, no quiero reclamaciones, ya saben dejen review se despide está loca gatita****.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Esta es la nueva historia que voy adaptar por navidad, ya sé que falta tiempo pero es mejor tener listos los regalos, ya saben esta historia no es mía es de MACKENZIE McKADE,****y la novela se llama ****Atada por Navidad, la adaptare como siempre con mis personajes favoritos de Sakura Card Captor esto es un Touya-Tomoyo, la historia es muy subida de color así que chicas impresionables no lean la historia.**

**CAPÍTULO 05**

Tomoyo se despertó sobresaltada. Se oían voces masculinas gritar. Entre las cortinas entreabiertas, brillante luz inundaba la habitación. Por un momento estuvo desorientada. Miró a su alrededor y contempló el desconocido ambiente, movió las piernas y un delicioso dolorcillo le recordó exactamente dónde estaba, y todo lo que había hecho con Touya y Eriol en la madrugada. El reloj de la mesilla le informó que había dormido durante toda la mañana. Ya eran las tres de la tarde. Una sonrisa de satisfacción apareció y murió rápidamente cuando los gritos se oyeron otra vez.

Algo se rompió, y sin pararse a pensarlo deslizó las piernas por un lado de la cama y se puso de pie. Oh, Dios mío, están peleándose. Malditos hombres. Sabía que había habido algo de tensión la noche anterior, pero no para llegar a pelear.

Completamente desnuda, salió corriendo de la habitación en dirección a los ruidos.

El mármol estaba frío debajo de sus pies, mientras doblaba por la esquina y entraba en la sala de estar parándose de golpe. Touya, Eriol y otros dos hombres, estaban sentados al borde de sus asientos contemplando el partido de los Giants y los Cowboys.

La sangre desapareció de su rostro cuando cuatro pares de ojos masculinos giraron para observarla.

¡Oh, mierda!

El juego quedó completamente olvidado para mirar a la loca desnuda, que de repente dio media vuelta y echó a correr.

—Tomoyo. ―La llamo Touya.

Pero ella no se detuvo hasta llegar a mitad del pasillo.

No estaban peleando. Era un jodido partido de fútbol.

Y mientras estaba allí, desnuda, avergonzada y tratando de recuperar el aliento, se enojó. Habría golpeado la sonrisa satisfecha de la cara de Eriol por dos centavos. Él estaba sentado allí con una sonrisa de kilómetros de largo, y lo mismo hicieron los otros chicos. Sólo Touya parecía aturdido.

—Vuelve. ―Escuchó decir a Touya. Las risas de fondo enviaron más calor a su cara.

Malditos hombres.

Con pasos rápidos se dirigió al dormitorio. Él llegó hasta ella y la abrazó. —Lo siento. Olvidé que venían a ver el partido.

— ¿Lo sientes? O… —Ella trató de zafarse de su abrazo—… ¿esperabas que yo fuera el entretenimiento del medio tiempo? ―Él ya había olvidado contarle sobre Eriol. ¿Estaba sucediendo lo mismo?

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Su boca se abrió.

— ¿Qué? Tomoyo… no.

Ella levantó una ceja con incredulidad. Ya era hora de vestirse y salir de allí. El único problema era que su vestido estaba sobre la mesa del vestíbulo. Para recuperarlo tendría que pasar por la sala de estar donde los hombres estaban mirando la televisión.

—Mi vestido y mi bolso están en el vestíbulo. Tráemelos y me marcho en cinco minutos.

Un músculo tiró de su boca. Apretó más su agarre sobre ella.

—Ni pensarlo, cariño. Dijiste que pasarías la Navidad con nosotros.

Ella soltó un bufido.

—Tienes visitas…

El acalló sus palabras con un beso lo suficientemente caliente como para derretir la mantequilla. Estaba loca. Era imposible seguir enfadada. En el momento en que se suavizó recostándose contra él, había perdido la batalla, y él lo sabía. Una sonrisa diabólica se reflejó en su boca.

—Los has impresionado bastante.

Ella le dio un pequeño empujón contra su pecho.

—Ja, ja. Deja que me vaya.

—Vamos, Tomoyo. Ignóralos. No es como si no hubieran visto nunca a una mujer desnuda. Te llevaré a tu casa. Puedes recoger un par de cosas y volvemos antes de que entreguen la cena.

—Vas a perderte el partido.

Él acarició su nariz con la suya. —Prefiero estar contigo.

—Me siento como una idiota ―se quejó ella enterrando la cara en su pecho.

Él la abrazó.

—Nena, eres increíble, y esos perros de caza están salivando porque eres mía.

¿Mía? Le gustaba como sonaba. Si sólo eso fuera verdad.

Touya la soltó.

—Voy a buscar tu vestido.

Mientras recuperaba su vestido del vestíbulo, ella fue al dormitorio para recoger sus zapatos y su ropa interior. Se puso el sujetador, el liguero y los zapatos de tacón. Su tanga o lo que quedaba de ella, yacía en el suelo. Sus medias, hechas jirones, seguían atadas a los postes de la cama.

La puerta se abrió y Touya entró con su vestido. Lo puso sobre la cama y se dirigió de inmediato a su lado.

—Maldita sea. Eres demasiado caliente. —Su mano se estiró para agarrarla, pero ella se escabulló—. Ven aquí. Necesito saborear tu dulzura.

Ella se agachó esquivándole otra vez.

—Olvídalo, muchacho. Tienes compañía.

Sus cejas se unieron mientras él le dirigía la más pueril de las miradas. Sus hoyuelos se veían simplemente adorables.

—Vamos, Tomoyo. ¿Qué tal uno rapidito?

—Ni lo sueñes. —No pensaba tocarle con tres hombres más en la casa.

—Entonces, ¿sólo un beso? ―Su tono de voz bajó, más suave y sexy.

—Sí. Y yo me lo creo. ―Sin embargo dejó que la atrapara. Era imposible no disfrutar con sus besos.

Había algo muy excitante en estar casi completamente desnuda abrazada a un hombre totalmente vestido. El algodón de la camisa de Touya frotaba suavemente contra sus pechos cubiertos de seda. Los vaqueros presionaban contra sus caderas y piernas. La fricción de sus cuerpos hacía que sus terminaciones nerviosas hormiguearan. Añadiendo el hechizo perverso que él estaba tejiendo con su beso, ella estaba perdida.

Tomoyo no quería pasar la Navidad sola. Quería estar con Touya.

Touya condujo su Hummer hasta el estacionamiento del apartamento de lujo de Tomoyo. Exuberante paisaje verde rodeaba la estructura de estuco. Ella había estado callada todo el viaje, sólo había hablado para indicarle el camino. Antes de salir habían peleado, Insistiendo en conducir ella y él negándose, sabiendo que había un cincuenta por ciento de posibilidades de que no volviera, y eso era inaceptable. Por alguna razón, quedaban cosas pendientes con esta mujer. Había mucho más que quería explorar con ella.

—Justo aquí. Puedes aparcar al lado de ese árbol. —Él dejó el Hummer en la plaza de aparcamiento. Después de salir, dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta a Tomoyo, que bajó del coche y caminó hasta llegar a una puerta que tenía colgando una brillante y alegre corona.

Cuando giró la llave y abrió la puerta, el olor a pino les dio la bienvenida. Al entrar en el salón le pareció entrar en el País de las Maravillas. Su pequeña sala de estar era un homenaje a la navidad. En la repisa de la chimenea había acomodado un pesebre. Su árbol de Navidad era pequeño, tal vez de metro y medio, pero el cuidado con que cada hebra de oropel lo cubría y el diseño simétrico de bombillas blancas y rojas lo hacían parecer un bastón de caramelo.

Aparentemente ella cuidaba hasta el mínimo detalle todos los aspectos de su vida. A él le gustaba esa cualidad. Su madre también era así.

Ella colgó su bolso en un perchero junto a la puerta.

―Dame un minuto. El bar está ahí. —Él siguió la dirección indicada, donde estaba un pintoresco e improvisado pequeño bar, decorado con guirnaldas y luces que brillaban tenuemente.

Abrió la puerta del refrigerador y sacó una cerveza. Con un giro de muñeca, quitó el tapón. Acercó la botella a su boca. El líquido de color ámbar era frío, enviando lejos la sequedad de su garganta mientras bebía.

Dio una vuelta por la habitación, curioseando. Fotos de su familia colgaban en la pared. Una foto le llamó la atención. Tomoyo con dos hombres jóvenes que la rodeaban con abrazos de oso. Un matiz de celos salió a la superficie. Cuando los mismos hombres también aparecieron en lo que parecía ser una foto familiar, entendió que debían ser sus hermanos.

Touya se rió entre dientes por su comportamiento ilógico. Aun así no podía dejar de admirar lo felices que parecían, sobre todo en la foto en que ella reía, luchando en el suelo con sus hermanos.

Obviamente, la familia era importante para ella. Le gustaba esa cualidad, también. De hecho, le era tan difícil como a él pasar la Navidad sin su familia alrededor.

Oyó los pasos de Tomoyo antes de verla aparecer. Había retocado su maquillaje. Llevaba unos ajustados vaqueros, un top blanco de tirantes que mostraba su ombligo, y unas zapatillas de lona. También llevaba una chaqueta de algodón tapándole los brazos. Él se acercó y tomando su rostro apretó sus labios con los suyos.

Le emocionaba notar su reacción cada vez que la tocaba. Ella era masilla en sus manos, mientras su cuerpo se doblaba hacia el suyo. Lentamente, deslizó la chaqueta de sus hombros, que cayó al suelo y metió la mano bajo la camiseta. Al no entrar en contacto con un sujetador, sonrió.

Los ojos de Tomoyo parecían soñolientos, inocentemente sensuales.

—Touya. —Su voz se quebró mientras él la desnudaba poco a poco.

Él se puso de rodillas para poder acariciar su vientre con los labios. Lo hizo con la camiseta alzada, ascendiendo con besos hasta llegar al pezón que chupó con firmeza, succionando con la lengua contra el duro nudo, incitándolo a endurecerse con golpecitos, rodeando la hinchada carne.

— ¿Qué quieres, encanto? ―Él acunó el peso de su pecho con la mano, amasándolo, mientras paseaba la lengua por el pezón. Tiró de la camiseta sobre su cabeza y la arrojó a un lado. Luego metió la mano en la cinturilla de sus vaqueros y la acercó a él. No fue tarea fácil, pero avanzó con la mano hasta llegar a su coño.

Ella se quedó sin aliento.

—Te necesito.

Su tacto era suave bajo él, frotó la mejilla con la suya y luego deslizó un dedo dentro de ella.

— ¿Me necesitas?

—Maldita sea, Touya, —se quejó, y buscó la cremallera de sus pantalones—. Cállate y jódeme.

—Pensé que nunca lo dirías.

En cuestión de minutos estaban desnudos y uno en brazos del otro. Ella arqueó el cuello y lo bañó de besos ligeros como plumas. Sólo se detuvo para respirar.

—Condón. Dormitorio. Ya.

Ella lo condujo… él la siguió.

La pequeña habitación de madera era de mujer, de color rosa con encajes, con visillos colgando de la ventana, y una alfombra de un bonito color malva. La colcha de la cama de tamaño extra grande estaba confeccionada con parches en diferentes tonos de rosa. Las grandes puertas de los armarios eran correderas y tenían espejos.

Mientras retiraba la ropa de cama le dijo, —Hay un condón en el cajón de arriba de la mesilla.

Eso no fue lo único que Touya descubrió. Del cajón extrajo un vibrador con estimulador de clítoris que parecía tener orejas de conejo, y también un flogger.

—Oh, Dios mío. —Una risa nerviosa salió de ella, cuando los puso frente a él—. Esos fueron regalos de la fiesta de Navidad a la que fui hace unos días.

— ¿Nunca los has probado? —le preguntó acercándose. Imaginarla sobre la cama con las piernas abiertas, dándose placer, lo puso duro como una roca.

El rubor coloreaba su cara. —Bueno, tal vez el vibrador.

— ¿Tal vez? ―Él sonrió empuñando el blando látigo. Sus ojos se iluminaron mientras observaba el movimiento de las correas a través del aire—. No mientas o te castigaré.

¡Crack! El súbito, brusco movimiento del látigo junto a su cuerpo, la sobresaltó.

—De acuerdo. —Arrastró su caliente mirada lejos de él—. Sí. He usado el vibrador.

Otro paso lo acercó más a ella. Pero no hizo contacto, permitiendo que el calor de sus cuerpos los quemara a fuego lento. —Nena. —Su voz se hizo más profunda, mientras dejaba que las correas del látigo se mecieran sobre su pecho entre ellos.

Suavemente, puso su boca cerca de su oído.

— ¿Te gustó usarlo?

No había duda en su respuesta.

—Sí.

Con un empujón, colocó el vibrador en su mano. —Complácete para mí. —Él no la tocó, sólo deslizó la lengua a lo largo de la oreja. Sus cuerpos se juntaron. Los brazos de él la rodearon.

—Pero…

Con un beso Touya silenció su objeción.

Con el vibrador en una mano, Tomoyo deslizó su mano libre por el culo de él, amando la sensación de sus músculos bajo su palma. La excitación de él se sentía firme contra su vientre. El calor del deseo quemaba a través de su cuerpo, poniendo sus pezones tensos. Cuando finalmente él rompió el beso, estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que le pidiera.

De hecho, si un show era lo que quería, haría a un lado sus inhibiciones para complacerle. Dejó caer la mano de su erección y se alejó de él, hacia la cama.

Con el corazón palpitante, ella dejó el vibrador sobre la cama, para después apilar varias almohadas una detrás de otra en el cabezal. La cama crujió mientras se deslizaba sobre ella. Con movimientos exagerados, estiró su cuerpo, apoyando la espalda en el montón de almohadas. En posición sentada, dobló las rodillas contra el pecho dejándolas caer poco a poco a cada lado, para revelarse completamente ante él.

Su lasciva exhibición provocó un gruñido. Con una mano él sostenía el condón y el látigo, y con la otra rodeaba su erección. Una vena temblaba en su cuello mientras comenzaba a acariciarse.

La visión de su fuerte mano alrededor de su pene era tan caliente que liberó humedad entre sus muslos.

Recuperando el vibrador se lo acercó a la boca, su lengua lamió su longitud, antes de dar vueltas alrededor de la corona.

—Joder. —La voz de él era baja y gruesa.

El caucho se sentía frío contra su raja mientras lo introducía en su interior, hasta que lo tuvo enterrado en ella. Las orejas del estimulador se ajustaron apretadamente contra su clítoris. Al apretar un botón, el juguete sexual cobró vida y ella se llenó con multitud de sensaciones. Su boca se abrió en un suspiro.

—Eso es, nena. Jódete. —Él movía las caderas siguiéndole el ritmo mientras empujaba el vibrador dentro y fuera de su cueva. Sus ojos estaban dilatados. Su mirada caliente clavada en su coño.

Todo lo que ella quería era la cosa real golpeando entre sus piernas… a Touya. La idea le hizo apretar el vientre, los primeros signos de su orgasmo acercándose.

—Juega con tus pechos —rugió él sonando más como una orden que como una petición.

Sabiendo cómo darse placer, giró y pellizcó sus sensibles pezones. El hormigueo desató una serie de explosiones más profundas en su vientre mientras el orgasmo la golpeaba. Su cabeza se inclinó hacia atrás, el ritmo incrementándose mientras levantaba las caderas para llegar al final de cada embestida. Una contracción repentina se abalanzó sobre ella y gritó.

—No pares de joderte nena, o tendré que castigarte —advirtió él.

Pero no pudo continuar. El estimulador de clítoris la estaba volviendo loca, su cuerpo atrapado en algún lugar entre el placer y el dolor. El vibrador cayó de sus manos. Aspiró profundamente, necesitando respirar para calmar su excitado pulso. Cuando bajó de su nube él estaba parado al lado de la cama, la polla enfundada y el látigo en la mano.

Él golpeó el látigo contra la palma de su mano.

—Te has ganado tu primer castigo.

**Notas: Oo Wao sigo asombrada, además que Touya cada vez es más posesivo con Tomoyo, no creo que la vaya a seguir compartiendo, pero bueno la historia es corta así que porfa dejen review, se despide está loca gatita****.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Esta es la nueva historia que voy adaptar por navidad, ya sé que falta tiempo pero es mejor tener listos los regalos, ya saben esta historia no es mía es de MACKENZIE McKADE,****y la novela se llama ****Atada por Navidad, la adaptare como siempre con mis personajes favoritos de Sakura Card Captor esto es un Touya-Tomoyo, la historia es muy subida de color así que chicas impresionables no lean la historia.**

**CAPÍTULO 06**

Increíble. Observar a Tomoyo darse placer fue más que caliente, fue explosivo. La forma de temblar de su cuerpo, el grito desesperado en sus labios cuando el clímax arrolló su cuerpo hizo a la polla de Touya hincharse y latir. La sangre corrió a sus bolas, acumulándose en ellas hasta causarle un delicioso dolor.

Extendida en la cama, desnuda y expuesta, se veía calor a fuego lento en las profundidades de sus ojos. Tenía las piernas extendidas, y una expresión saciada en su suave rostro. Incluso cuando amenazó con castigarla, en vez de la ansiedad que esperaba, había obtenido a cambio una sensual sonrisa de anticipación.

Maldición. Esta mujer era especial. Agarró apretadamente el látigo que sostenía. Ella era su igual en todos los sentidos. Personal, negocios y necesidades sexuales. La clase de mujer con la que podía imaginarse establecido.

—Has sido una niña mala. —Él se alejó. El juego de músculos de sus muslos llamó su atención. Su mirada subió lentamente. Su erección creció aún más bajo su mirada—. Ponte de pie.

Como un gato, se arrastró saliendo de la cama hasta ponerse delante él. Llegó a él, pero él volvió a alejarse.

La excitación de Touya se agitó ante la imagen que se reflejó en el espejo de la habitación.

—Quiero que te quedes quieta delante del espejo. —Sin dudarlo ella caminó hacia él, lanzándole una mirada caliente por encima del hombro diciéndole que haría lo que él quisiera. Cuando estuvo frente el espejo, a un metro más o menos, él dijo, —Abre las piernas. —Ella las separó—. Ábrelas más. —Le encantaba como respondía a sus órdenes—. Inclínate hacia adelante, las palmas contra el cristal.

Con los ojos muy abiertos, ella se detuvo por sólo un segundo antes de doblarse por la cintura y apoyar las palmas en el cristal. Su boca se abrió sorprendida al contemplar su imagen.

Llamas de fuego subieron por su piel. No era sólo su sexo completamente expuesto, la posición sumisa le daba ventaja. Ella era suya para hacer lo que quisiera, y él quería más de ella a cada tic-tac del reloj.

La ilusión de poder hizo estragos en sus venas, caliente y salvaje. Primitiva.

Mía. Esa única palabra se susurraba en su mente.

Se colocó justo detrás de ella. Su mirada acarició su culo mientras con un dedo acariciaba sus pliegues. Sintió cómo liberaba humedad entre sus muslos y los temblores que la sacudían.

—Niña mala ―murmuró, escondiendo una sonrisa.

Las frías correas del flogger se deslizaron por su culo, por su espalda, mientras él lo pasaba rozando sobre su piel. Su ligero toque le hacía cosquillas, y le puso la piel de gallina.

—Touya.

—No hables. ―El continuó la exploración de su cuerpo gentilmente, deteniéndose a prestar atención especialmente a sus pechos. Los tocó con ternura, el látigo colgando en su mano—. ¿Sabes por qué vas a ser castigada?

La lengua se paseó por sus labios.

—Porque te he desobedecido.

—Correcto. Por eso debes ser castigada. —Sus manos se detuvieron—. ¿Deseas que te castigue? —Quería que fuera un placer compartido. Excitación, no miedo, era lo que buscaba.

—Sí. ―Su respuesta fue rápida, sin dejar ninguna duda de que ella quería jugar. Esta vez se permitió sonreír.

Hombre, ella se veía sexy mirándole a través del espejo. — ¿Recuerdas tus palabras seguras?

—Rojo, parar. Amarillo, disminuir ―susurró pero antes de que acabara de hablar él sujetó su muñeca y el látigo golpeó un cachete de su culo.

Sabía que ella lo esperaba, pero de todas maneras se estremeció. Su boca abierta en un grito asombrado.

—Eres hermosa abierta para mi placer. —Le golpeó con el látigo por segunda vez, esta vez en el muslo envolviéndose alrededor de la pierna, dejando débiles líneas de color rosa—. Y pienso tomar mi placer de cada centímetro de tu cuerpo. —De cualquier manera, se prometió, deslizando perversamente un dedo por su raja húmeda.

— ¿Touya?

Pensó recordarle que no podía hablar, pero amaba la mirada salvaje que se reflejaba en sus ojos a través del espejo. Quería saber lo que sentía y necesitaba.

— ¿Qué quieres, cariño? ―Mientras hablaba, agitó el látigo perversamente en el aire y observó cómo mordía en su culo, y el color de su piel se enrojecía—. ¿Ser azotada te excita?

Ella gimió. El sonido hizo que sus bolas se hincharan, acercándose a su cuerpo. Su latido le hizo apretar los dientes. Él tomó un más que necesitado respiro.

La espalda de Tomoyo se arqueó.

―Sí. Oh Dios, sí. Pero…

Su voz calló cuando el látigo la golpeó una vez más. Restallaba al golpear su tierna piel. Estaba preciosa con el color rosa marcando su culo y muslos. No pudo resistirse a tocarla, a sentir su calor con la mano.

— ¿Qué quieres, cariño? Dime qué necesitas. —Era tan suave y cálida.

Con ojos brumosos ella susurró:

—A ti. Te necesito dentro de mí. Ahora.

La pasión de su voz quebró su voluntad. Con un movimiento de muñeca, tiró el látigo a un lado y se colocó detrás de ella. Los dedos rodeando su polla la colocaron entre sus pliegues hinchados.

Empujando, bombardeado de sensaciones, la sujetó por las caderas para mantener el equilibrio. Ella era caliente, apretada y sexy, con sus preciosos labios formando una "o" y sus párpados cayendo, sus ojos cerrándose. Nunca había tenido una mujer tan abierta, tan dispuesta a complacerlo.

Y eso sin hablar de la escena reflejada en el espejo, que estaba a punto de acabar con él. Sus dedos agarraban el cristal, mientras se tensaba empujando hacia atrás contra sus caderas, introduciéndole más profundamente. Sus pechos rebotaban cada vez que se unían. Pero fue su expresión carnal, cruda y sensual, lo que acabó con su control.

—Más duro —exclamó ella echando atrás la cabeza enviando mechones de pelo rubio sobre sus hombros. El cuerpo de Tomoyo se apretó sobre él, apretaba y aflojaba una y otra vez. Rápidas y superficiales respiraciones anunciaron la proximidad de su clímax, un clímax que hizo saltar sus lágrimas.

Violentamente, su cuerpo explotó, liberando una tormenta de fuego por su eje. La intensidad del orgasmo le sacudió y cayó contra ella. Los brazos apoyados en el cristal se doblaron, dejándoles sin equilibrio. Mientras caían, él la colocó encima para evitarle el impacto.

Encerrada entre sus brazos, Tomoyo estalló en un torrente de risas.

—Oh, cielos. —Suspiró ella a través de su risa—. Eso realmente hizo que la tierra se moviera. —Con la palma retiró el pelo de él de su rostro—. Gracias. —Los ojos azules brillaban con sinceridad e inocencia. Fue refrescante, casi hipnótico. El sintió un tirón justo antes de capturar sus labios.

Las risitas sacudieron su cuerpo, mezclándose con la respiración que se normalizaba. Se abrazó a él, ablandándose bajo su toque. Sin ser coaccionada, la boca de ella se entreabrió, y él se sumergió en su interior para saborearla.

Gentilmente la puso por debajo de él. Su polla aún estaba dura en el condón usado. A pesar de empujar entre sus muslos abiertos, sabía que no iba a durar otra ronda.

Mirándola a los ojos, le dio besos suaves alrededor de la boca, unió su nariz con la suya y le susurró:

— ¿Qué dices si nos saltamos la cena en mi casa con los chicos y nos quedamos aquí? Además ya son las siete. Puede que no quede comida para cuando lleguemos. —Por alguna razón no podía soportar la idea de compartir a Tomoyo con Eriol otra vez. Quería pasar la noche a solas con ella, descubriendo sus gustos y aversiones, conociendo a la mujer que lo había embrujado.

Una sonrisa iluminó su rostro.

— ¿En serio? ―Después de un momento su sonrisa se desvaneció. — ¿Y qué pasa con Eriol?

Un pellizco de celos pinchó en su pecho. Lo esperaba. Un suspiro pesado expresó su decepción. Se separó de ella. ¿Qué mujer querría un hombre, pudiendo tener dos? —De acuerdo. Deja que me limpie y nos vamos.

— ¡Espera! —Ella lo empujó hasta sentarlo, mirándolo aprensiva le dijo—. Yo… Maldita sea. —El rubor tiñó sus mejillas—. Si bien el trío había sido una fantasía hecha realidad. —Los músculos de la garganta se apretaron—. Yo… yo prefiero estar contigo a solas. —Su voz y sus pestañas bajaron al mismo tiempo. La mirada cautelosa fija en su rostro, preguntándole si sentía lo mismo.

Él sonrió.

— ¿Sólo conmigo? ―Extendió la mano y sus dedos se cerraron acercándola a sus brazos. Juntando sus bocas hasta quedar sin aliento.

Un destello brilló en sus ojos.

—Vale, hasta que llegue Santa Claus. Vas a tener que apartarte por él.

—Ni lo sueñes. No voy a compartirte con nadie, ni esta noche ni ninguna.

¡Vaya mierda! Nada como poner las cartas sobre la mesa, pensó. ¿Dónde había quedado su diplomacia?

Para angustiarle aún más, la expresión de Tomoyo se había quedado en blanco.

No era una buena señal.

Otra vez, Tomoyo estaba teniendo problemas con su audición. Touya no había insinuado que fuera algo más que una relación de una noche, ¿verdad?

La emoción se apoderó de ella, pero luchó por ocultarlo. Era esperar demasiado. Desde el momento en que puso sus ojos en él, supo que estaban destinados a estar juntos. Podía llamarse intuición, karma o magnetismo animal, ella lo había sabido desde el primer momento.

Ahora, que se habían tocado, tenía un incontrolable deseo de complacerlo… de explorar su sensualidad, sus secretos más oscuros con él, y sólo con él.

Mantente tranquila, Tomoyo. Fue un comentario en el calor del momento. Sin embargo su corazón se aceleró. No podía dejar de desearlo, y la expectación se apoderó de ella.

Un rugido sordo la hizo mirar a su estómago. La agitación le recordó que ninguno de ellos había comido hoy.

—No hemos comido.

El dorso de su mano toco suavemente su mejilla.

— ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Quieres ir a mi casa?

¡Ni en sueños!

Su pulso se aceleró. Con un poco de demasiado entusiasmo en la voz, le dijo:

—Tengo de todo para hacer una cena de Navidad aquí. De hecho, casi todo está preparado. Tengamos la cena de Navidad en Nochebuena. ¿Por qué no te sientas y comienzo?

El deslizó las palmas de las manos por sus brazos y la soltó.

— ¿Y por qué no puedo ayudarte? ―Alejándose de ella se quitó el condón y lo tiró en un contenedor de basura junto a la cama.

Mientras se acercaba, ella se dirigió a su cómoda.

—Trato hecho. —Abrió un cajón, cogió una camiseta, y él la agarró por la muñeca.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? ―le preguntó.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—Vestirme.

Una sonrisa diabólica la acogió mientras él sacudía la cabeza.

Tomoyo se rió entre dientes, dejando caer la camiseta en el cajón, cerrándolo.

—Nunca he cocinado desnuda.

—Siempre hay una primera vez para todo. ―Y le dio una fuerte palmada en el culo. Ella se sobresaltó, luego se echó a reír y lo esquivó. Pero cuando abrió los brazos ella se dirigió directamente a ellos. Él la mordisqueó suavemente en el lóbulo de la oreja—. Aliméntame, para que podamos volver a jugar.

Cuando Tomoyo dejó sus brazos, se sintió perdida. ¿Cómo podría volver a ver a Touya como su jefe, verle pasar por los pasillos sin robarle un beso? Un estado de ánimo solemne se apoderó de ella.

Mientras ella se dirigía a la cocina, él se dirigió al baño.

—Necesito limpiarme. Tardo un segundo.

Mientras Tomoyo batía el aderezo para el pavo, Touya hizo una llamada rápida a Eriol para avisarles a él y los chicos que no volvía a la casa.

Murmuró algo que ella no pudo entender en el móvil, lo cerró y lo dejó sobre la mesa, antes de reunirse con ella.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudar?

—Pon las patatas en el microondas. —Metió la preparación en un molde alrededor del pequeño pavo—. Hay mantequilla, queso y cebolleta en el refrigerador. Sal, pimienta y ajo en la mesa.

Cuando él pulsó un botón en el microondas, la puerta se abrió y puso las dos patatas en su interior.

—Patatas al horno, ¿no puré?

—Patatas dos veces horneadas. ―Le entregó un cuchillo y una cuchara—. Córtalas por la mitad. Mete lo de dentro en un bol. Agrega los demás ingredientes y vuelve a colocarlo en la piel de las patatas. Luego las horneamos de nuevo.

—Vale. Ahora lo entiendo. ―Él pasaba las patatas calientes de una mano a otra, luego las soltó rápidamente sobre el mostrador.

Era una pequeña pero eficiente cocina. Tomoyo no se había dado cuenta de lo limitado del espacio hasta que estuvo chocando constantemente con el cuerpo desnudo de Touya… un toque aquí, un toque allá, mientras él se movía a su alrededor buscando platos y moldes.

Tomoyo podría haber jurado que a medida que el calor en el horno se elevaba, también lo hacía la temperatura en su cuerpo.

Una ráfaga de aire caliente la saludó mientras abría el horno y empujaba el pavo adentro.

—No debe tardar más de dos horas en cocinarse. —Cuando empezó con los espárragos, le preguntó, —Y, ¿cómo es que no estás pasando las Navidades con tu familia?

—Demasiadas cosas pendientes. —Y añadió un trozo de mantequilla en el recipiente—. Mis padres no están contentos, pero lo entienden. —Él dio un profundo suspiro que sonaba a decepción—. No voy a poder ver a mi nuevo sobrino.

— ¿Un bebé? ―Ella no pudo evitar el sonido nostálgico en su voz. — ¿Así que tienes hermanos?

Touya puso la mezcla de patata de nuevo en su cáscara y la ubicó en un plato. —Una hermana menor y un hermano. Esta era una Navidad especial con el recién llegado. Sakura, mi hermana menor, no puede tener hijos. Mis padres han tenido que esperar a Kelvin, mi hermano menor, para hacerles abuelos. ―Su expresión se hizo grave.

— ¿La familia significa mucho para ti? ―Preguntó ella ajustando el fuego bajo las verduras.

— ¿Cómo podría no importarme? Si no tuviera temas pendientes en la oficina la próxima semana y a Eriol aquí, estaría con ellos. ―Él se apartó del mostrador y mantuvo abierto sus brazos—. Ven aquí.

Ella se limpió las manos en una toalla y se enredó en su abrazo. No habló ni trató de besarla, simplemente la abrazó.

Ese momento sereno se rompió cuando la soltó. Su expresión que había sido suave era casi severa.

— ¿Dónde están los platos? Voy a poner la mesa.

El olor del pavo se mezclaba con el de pastel de nueces mientras Touya llevaba el último bocado a la boca. El pastel era dulce y aún tibio, se deshacía en la boca. Masticó lentamente, tratando de dejar de pensar en Tomoyo, en su familia, y en lo agradable que sería si todos estuvieran juntos durante las vacaciones. Los vasos sonaron cuando ella los puso en el lavavajillas, mientras él miraba fijamente al espacio preguntándose qué le estaba pasando.

¿Que había hecho esta mujer con él? Apenas se conocían. Pensar en sus pies calentándose en su cuerpo todas las noches, era un poco demasiado, y demasiado pronto.

Tal vez era debido a las fiestas o al hecho de que extrañaba a su familia. No era como si estuviera solo… no con el culo desnudo de Tomoyo desfilando ante él mientras limpiaba el mostrador. Y ya que estaba siendo honesto, tenía que admitir que no quería estar en ningún otro lugar, preferiría estar aquí… con Tomoyo.

Toalla en mano, ella se dio la vuelta, sonriendo.

— ¿Qué?

—Eres hermosa. —Era más que hermosa. Ella era todo lo que quería en una mujer.

Con un giro de muñeca, juguetonamente, le arrojó el paño.

—Deja de mirarme así.

El cogió el trapo en una mano y lo puso sobre la mesa, luego se puso de pie.

— ¿Mirarte cómo?

Ella dio un paso hacia atrás mientras él se acercaba.

—Como si fuera el postre.

El la encerró.

— ¿Pero es que no lo eres? —Ella gritó cuando su culo golpeó el frío mostrador a su espalda. La agarró por la cintura y la colocó sobre el mostrador—. He tomado una decisión. —Poco a poco le separó las rodillas, dejando al descubierto su carne rosada ante sus ojos.

Ella se echó hacia atrás apoyada en las palmas de las manos.

— ¿Una decisión? —Sus pezones eran picos. Él se inclinó y lamió uno y luego el otro. Conscientemente o no, ella se arqueó hacia él.

Los nudillos de sus manos suavemente se desplazaron al interior de sus muslos, hasta llegar a su núcleo. Un dedo se deslizó a través de sus pliegues húmedos. —He decidido que eres mi regalo de Navidad.

— ¿Ah, sí? ―Ella inclinó la frente. Su pecho subía y bajaba con cada respiración—. ¿Eres el tipo de chico que abre un regalo sólo para dejarlo a un lado por otro mejor y más grande?

No. Él no era así, ni con los regalos, ni con las relaciones, y una relación era justo lo que quería tener con esta mujer.

—No. Cuando encuentro algo que me gusta me quedo con ello. —No quería que lo que fuera que había entre ellos terminara ahora, tal vez nunca. Sólo el tiempo determinaría su continuación.

Un temblor la sacudió y lanzó un gran suspiro.

— ¿De qué estamos hablando realmente, Touya? ―Sus dedos se volvieron blancos mientras ella se tensaba en la encimera.

—Tomoyo, no sé dónde nos llevará esto, pero te deseo. —Ella tragó saliva y abrió la boca para hablar, pero él puso un dedo sobre sus labios—. No sólo el fin de semana, por el tiempo que ambos queramos.

Cuando él quitó el dedo ella entreabrió los labios.

—Yo…

El timbre del móvil sobre la mesa, la interrumpió.

Maldito teléfono.

Touya frunció el ceño.

—Realmente necesito contestar. —Eran casi las once en punto. Sabía que una llamada tan tarde en la víspera de Navidad no podía ser nada bueno.

Tomoyo se bajó del mostrador mientras él se dirigía a la mesa y cogía su teléfono. Abrió la tapa, lo colocó en el oído y dijo:

—Dígame.

—Jefe, lo conseguimos. —La voz de Takashi sonaba entusiasmada. —Acabo de recibir el correo electrónico.

¿De qué demonios hablaba su Principal Redactor?

— ¿Qué correo?

Takashi se echó a reír.

—Lo siento. La cuenta Bender… ha firmado con nosotros. He estado fuera todo el día con la familia política. Acabo de entrar a Internet. Pensé que la noticia sería un buen regalo de Navidad.

Touya observó a Tomoyo poner el pastel de nueces en el refrigerador. Su cuerpo desnudo, elegante y sexy, lo distrajo. La excitación distrajo sus pensamientos. — ¿Y qué pasa con las reuniones de la próxima semana?

—Canceladas ―anunció Takashi—. El viejo Bender dijo que hablaría con usted a principios de año.

Eso lo cambiaba todo. La emoción corrió a través de las venas de Touya.

—Estupendas noticias. Gracias, Takashi. —Si pudiera coger un vuelo esta noche, estaría en casa antes de que su madre pusiera el desayuno en la mesa—. Feliz Navidad. —Terminó la llamada y tecleó el número de American Airlines.

Cuando la persona en la otra línea respondió, le dijo:

— ¿Cuándo es el próximo vuelo a Manhattan? ―Desde el rabillo del ojo vio los ojos de Tomoyo ampliarse y algo parecido a decepción o enojo endureciendo su expresión. Con un pequeño alzamiento de barbilla, cuadró los hombros y salió de la habitación.

—A las cinco —repitió—. Bien. —Después de encontrar la billetera en su pantalón tirado en el suelo, dio a la operadora la información necesaria y colgó. No veía a Tomoyo, así que se dirigió al dormitorio.

El agua corría detrás de la puerta cerrada del baño del dormitorio. Cuando la puerta chirrió al abrirse Tomoyo apareció vestida con un largo camisón negro. El olor a menta de pasta de dientes y un ligero perfume dulce con un toque cítrico la siguió al cuarto.

Los pies de Touya ya estaban en marcha mientras se acercaba a ella.

—Maldita sea nena, eres hermosas. Ahora ven aquí y déjame verte sin nada.

La cautela asomaba a sus ojos, generalmente brillantes.

— ¿No tienes que irte?

—No en un par de horas. ―El envolvió los brazos alrededor de su tenso cuerpo. Incluso cuando puso varios besos en su cuello, ella no se ablandó—. Quiero que vengas conmigo. —Él miró sus ojos ampliados.

— ¿Qué? ―El tono de su voz se elevó.

—Quiero que vengas a casa conmigo. —Antes de que ella pudiera decir algo, continuó, —No tienes nada que celebrar aquí. Ven conmigo a casa y conoce a mi familia.

Ella trató de salir de su abrazo.

—Yo… yo no puedo imponerme. Y ¿Qué pasa con Eriol? ―Él apretó el brazo que tenía alrededor de su cintura.

Con un toque de su mano libre el tirante del camisón cayó de su hombro.

—Eriol se ha ido. —Touya pasó el pulgar a través de su piel sedosa.

Un estremecimiento la sacudió y le preguntó:

— ¿Se fue?

El otro tirante del camisón bajó.

—Cuando hablé con él se preparaba para regresar a Texas.

— ¿Por qué? ―Su voz se atascó cuando el camisón se deslizó por el pecho, para cubrir apenas sus pezones endurecidos.

Con un paso atrás, él se separó de ella y el tejido cayó entre ellos, revelando sus pechos, quedándose alrededor de su cintura. Él tomó un pecho, con el pulgar rozando suavemente a través de la dura cima.

—Kaho, una amiga de la infancia. Le pidió que se casara con él. Ella lo rechazó. Supongo que no va a conformarse con un no por respuesta. Y yo tampoco. —Él se acercó y chupó un pezón. Sus labios se movían contra su carne hinchada—. Ven conmigo.

Tomoyo se quedó sin palabras, y su mente se llenó de emoción. Le pasó los dedos a través de su oscuro cabello, sosteniéndolo cerca mientras chupaba su pezón.

—Por favor, ―murmuró él antes de morderle el pezón.

Ella gritó y luego se rió.

—Está bien. De acuerdo. ―Sus dedos agarraron el tanga, bajándolo por las caderas, los muslos y las piernas hasta quitárselo, y también su camisón.

La felicidad burbujeaba en su interior. Quiere presentarme a su familia.

Con un movimiento de los brazos de él debajo de sus rodillas, ella se encontró acunada contra su cuerpo caliente y llevada a la cama. Juntos cayeron en ella suavemente. Aprovechando su peso utilizó las caderas para separar sus piernas, besándola hasta hipnotizarla.

Él empujó su polla contra su coño mojado, las palmas de ella en su culo tenso. Tomoyo levantó las caderas para recibirlo cuando él empujó. Se enterró profundamente, llenándola completamente mientras se balanceaba suavemente.

Era celestial.

Los labios de él eran suaves contra los suyos.

—Eres increíble. —Él mordió su labio inferior tirando de él para chuparlo. Luego la besó en la comisura de la boca, antes de tomar sus labios en serio. Su lengua imitaba a la él, expertas y lentas caricias de su polla entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo.

—Mía. —Creyó oírle decir contra su boca. Sólo la idea hizo a su cuerpo arder, su abdomen apretándose mientras su excitación se construía.

Touya aceleró su ritmo. Ella lo sintió empujando sus muslos más amplios, su ritmo incrementándose. Él se puso de rodillas, sosteniéndole las piernas con las curvas de sus brazos. Sus ojos se oscurecieron al ver la zona donde sus cuerpos se unían.

El hambre en sus ojos creó un seísmo contrayendo su vientre. Ella se agachó y envolvió la base de su erección con su dedo índice y pulgar. Él se deslizó libremente a través de su cueva con respiración inestable.

—Joder, nena. ―Su voz era gruesa, entrecortada.

Los sonidos de golpes de carne contra carne tensaron su cuerpo. Los dedos de ella se cerraron en las sábanas mientras ardientes llamas blancas estallaban, encendiendo fuegos artificiales en su interior.

Él se estrelló contra ella, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió. Juntos llegaron al éxtasis, sus cuerpos tomando y dando.

Cuando él se relajó, ella se acurrucó y escuchó su suave respiración. Sólo entonces recordó que no habían usado condón. Tuvo un momento de consternación.

¿Un niño? ¿Con este hombre? Si apenas se conocían.

Sin embargo, una sonrisa se deslizó por su cara. Si sucedía ella se ocuparía del tema. Por ahora, sólo quería disfrutar del hombre a su lado.

Se estaba haciendo tarde. Tomoyo miró el reloj de la mesita. Medianoche. Era Navidad.

—Feliz Navidad. —El la besó en la frente—. No puedo esperar a que mi familia te conozca. —La promesa de un futuro en sus palabras.

—Feliz Navidad —susurró ella acurrucándose.

Y un Feliz Año Nuevo ella susurró por lo bajo…

**FIN**

**Notas: les dije que la novela es corta pero linda, espero que les haya gustado, y espero encontrar más de este estilo, ya saben dejen review, se despide está loca gatita****.**


End file.
